


Боги, наверное, сошли с ума

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>апокалипсис - совсем не то, чем кажется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боги, наверное, сошли с ума

**Author's Note:**

> бета [daana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daana)  
>  **Скачать файл:** [.doc](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qsw1pxa0petl1h5/Psychopass_-_Gods.doc) | [.fb2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cbk4wo0c9k9b06i/Psychopass_-_Gods.fb2)

**1**  
Никто из них поначалу не понимает, откуда взялась собака. Она падает на капот мягко и, кажется, почти беззвучно, как раз на выезде с развязки под Синдзюку. Акане ударяет по тормозам, их обоих швыряет вперед.  
— В-вы не ушиблись, Гино-сан?  
— Нет, ничего. Скорость была не настолько большой.  
Он смотрит встревоженно — то на Акане, то на лобовое стекло, по которому медленно сползает безжизненное тело. Вокруг светятся вывески клубов и магазинов, перемигиваются объявления и голограммы, собачья шерсть, вся в колтунах и струпьях, вспыхивает то ядовито-синим, то красным с желтым. Сейчас, когда машина не двигается, радостный механический щебет рекламы назойливо лезет в уши, и мертвая собака как будто прислушивается и ждет. Их объезжают со всех сторон, кто-то даже притормаживает, но сразу вновь набирает скорость. Стоять посреди дороги — это явное нарушение, ходить по скоростной магистрали — тем более. Акане представляет, как вылезает под дождь, ищет, во что бы завернуть собачий труп...  
— Вероятнее всего, она свалилась с моста. — Гиноза смотрит вверх, на опоры, уходящие в темноту. — Возможно, собаку кто-то сшиб, а потом ее отбросило вниз. — Он, кажется, тоже не спешит выходить. — Это явный сбой дорожной системы. Животные не должны попадать на проезжую часть.  
— Да. — Акане торопливо кивает, чтобы не думать о том, как следовало бы поступить согласно правилам. Правилами не предусмотрены падающие с неба собаки. Правилами предусмотрено, что у нее закончился рабочий день... да, уже сорок четыре минуты тому назад. — Роботы-уборщики с этим разберутся, надеюсь. — И вновь заводит мотор, не дожидаясь, пока Гинозе придет на ум какой-нибудь забытый пункт устава Бюро.  
Мертвая собака держится на скользком капоте еще секунды полторы, потом мягко съезжает вбок, в темноту под колесами. Еще миг Акане прислушивается, но машина движется гладко. Не наехали. Почему-то ей это кажется доброй приметой.  
— Хорошо, что у нас наконец получилось выбраться в город.  
Гиноза сосредоточенно кивает в ответ.

В Бюро сегодня было очень тихо. Серый дождь стекал по окнам вяло и нехотя, так же нехотя текли городские сводки, бесконечные ряды цифр — данные по кварталам, все настолько спокойно, насколько можно было мечтать. Акане уже собралась отпустить Мику пораньше — передумала в последний момент, наткнувшись на взгляд Гинозы. И не то чтобы он осуждал, возможно даже, что совсем наоборот, никогда не знаешь — но Акане всегда ощущала себя неуверенно под этим взглядом. За чужим столом, который ей пришлось занять полгода назад, потому что _патрульный_ Гиноза, вернувшись с реабилитации, наотрез отказался сидеть на своем прежнем месте. Не положено. Его компьютер — теперь вот здесь. Чашку, его любимую, с телебашней, Акане аккуратно поставила ему на стол у монитора, специально придя на работу на полчаса раньше на следующий день.  
Сион говорила, что это у нее мания: западать на патрульных. Говорила, само собой, не Акане, та услышала случайно, дверь кабинета Сион была приоткрыта. Комплекс спасительницы или что-то такое. Акане не стала спорить, даже не обиделась — но это неправда. Она никогда не была влюблена в Когами, хотя и очень уважала за целеустремленность. А Гиноза... он... просто хороший человек, вот и все. Даже самый хороший человек иногда может оступиться. Но любой человек уж точно упадет — если его некому поддержать.  
...Она зачем-то бросает взгляд в зеркало дальнего вида, но по мокрому асфальту прыгают неоновые пятна, и трупа собаки уже не видно.

 **2**  
Разговоры небрежно тянутся по залу, спотыкаясь о звон бокалов. «Помилуйте, целый месяц? Неужели Фумата-сан забыл о нашей договоренности?» День рождения вице-премьера — еще одно расширенное заседание кабинета министров в чуть менее формальной обстановке, хотя и здесь — десятки неписанных правил, поди запомни. «Как поживает ваша дочь, Рё-сан, ей нравится в академии?» Одно из немногих мест, где в эти дни по-прежнему наливают алкогольное шампанское. Аянаги Сюити пользуется возможностью с самого начала праздника, поэтому к вечеру набирается достаточно храбрости, чтобы подойти к секретарю информационного департамента. Отличный выдался день, отличный выдался именинник, и хорошо, что здесь, в «Даити Токио», тоже наконец начали пользоваться голографическими обоями, такая экономия на косметическом ремонте.  
— Уже знаете слухи о Сенгудзи? — спрашивает Аянаги, убедившись, что румянец надежно заливает щеки секретаря Нагисы, а согласные в его речи куда менее четкие, чем на дневных брифингах. — Будто несчастный случай вовсе не такой несчастный.  
Нагиса громко смеется, на них даже оборачиваются. Это удобно, у многих на внутреннем счетчике Аянаги накручивает еще несколько очков. Он уже веселит приближенного министра благосостояния. Еще немного — и получит приглашение в дом.  
Воротник натирает шею, галстук душит, распускать его нельзя, это здесь позволено только чиновникам. Все могло пойти совсем по-другому сорок восемь лет назад, родись Аянаги в другой семье. Мысли об этом регулярно портят ему тон на несколько процентов, однако член совета директоров корпорации «Итагая» принципиально не принимает препараты, слишком хорошо знает тех, кто их готовит, сам в свое время пытался подвизаться на фармакологическом поприще, но не выдержал конкуренции. Его лучшее лекарство — хорошая сделка, дай ему штук двадцать сразу, и коэффициент с хорошим запасом уйдет вниз. Самое неудобное до сих пор в этой Сивилле — то, что хороший показатель отличается от плохого в меньшую сторону.  
— Ибуки мне говорил, что ему это сообщил лично Хатояма. — Секретарь хмыкает и приподнимает палец для важности, как будто с министром благосостояния беседовал он сам. Но тот сегодня ни с кем, кроме собственного заместителя, и парой слов не перемолвился, Аянаги специально за ним следит.  
Скоро он сможет уехать отсюда в Роппонги, заказать себе Мияко на всю ночь и бутылку настоящего виски.  
— И, по-вашему, этому можно верить? Что Сенгудзи застрелился, когда чистил ружье?  
Разговоры о мертвецах гораздо лучше разговоров о погоде располагают на доверительный лад. За свою жизнь Аянаги прочитал мегабайты специальной литературы. Как стать непревзойденным оратором за шесть недель. Что такое эффективная команда. Из чего состоит успех. Даже из самого идиотского руководства получалось извлечь крупицы истины, как из самого убыточного предприятия — немного выгоды. Это помогло ему перебраться с жесткого стула в районном офисе в кожаное кресло в совете директоров.  
— Говорят, все еще хуже, — заговорщицки подмигивает ему секретарь. — Просто министерство в свое время решило не портить тон совету директоров «Тейто».  
Аянаги качает головой в притворном страхе. Легко поверить, что министерство хочет съесть старика: кто лучше него знает, что за секреты таятся в отстроенном фирмой «Тейто» здании министерства — в девяностоэтажной башне Нона.  
— Там до сих пор не выбрали нового президента, можете себе представить? Уже больше полугода — все исполняют и исполняют обязанности по очереди. Приходят к нам каждую неделю: а Сивилла не против Ноды? А Сивилла не против Каэде? Хорошо хоть в уборную еще ходят сами.  
Чужие разговоры бомбардируют периферийный слух, как беспилотники пятнадцать лет назад — Корею. «Я боюсь, господин советник, что «Тейто» удастся уцелеть» — говорит депутат от демократов слева. «На следующий День конституции, ему как раз стукнет восемнадцать» — смеется жена председателя палаты представителей справа. Пожалуй, последний бокал шампанского был лишним, теперь Аянаги бросает в жар и отчаянно хочется еще. У него в руках целый разомлевший секретарь, а все мысли — только об упругой груди Мияко с сережками в сосках. И еще старик никак не выходит из головы.  
— Кстати, раз уж мы о Сивилле, когда вы собираетесь запускать новые ролики о кибер-имплантах? Вы же сами знаете, Нагиса-сан, люди любят новые фантики. А мы как раз готовы их предоставить.  
Уже произнося эти слова, Аянаги готов удушить себя, так неуместно и наиграно они звучат. В зеркальной панели напротив — его жалкое отражение, раскрасневшееся, с торчащими волосами.  
— Дорогой друг, лучше вам поискать другой проект, — хмурится секретарь.  
— Я все понимаю про очередность и, скажем так, специфичность некоторых тендеров, — тараторит Аянаги, уже понимая, что проиграл. — Но кто-то же за это отвечает, то есть, можно же с кем-то обсудить этот вопрос, так сказать, в рамках консультации, приватно.  
— Да не будет никаких тендеров, этот контракт еще в начале тринадцатого года заключили сразу на шесть лет вперед. Я не в курсе подробностей, кем там кто кому приходится в «Амбрелле» — я вообще об этой фирме ничего не слышал, пока она не всплыла как исполнитель контракта.  
Промокая вспотевшую лысину, секретарь еще что-то говорит о качестве роликов и о том, что Аянаги прав, их давно пора обновить, приходится отвечать ему и улыбаться, оглядываясь в поисках подноса с бокалами. Еще одна чертова неудача, что же за череда такая, с самой зимы. Секретарь откланивается в поисках супруги, Аянаги выпивает шампанское залпом и выходит на балкон, подальше от толпы. Но там не лучше, бледное, выцветшее в неоновых прожекторах небо, давит на голову, того и гляди упадет. Не могли же они и в самом деле взять и закопать бессмертного старика, невпопад думает Аянаги. А потом рывком распускает галстук, потому что становится нечем дышать.

 **3**  
— Восемь-ноль-одна. Есть! — Сион вскидывает руку с часами, всем на обозрение. Время показывают и мониторы, до сих пор включенные в рабочей комнате, и большой экран на стене, но невозможно не смотреть на торжествующую Сион, на растопыренную пятерню с яркими карминовыми ногтями, на карминовые губы. Румянец Сион, когда она кончает, тоже карминовый, пятнами на щеках. Яёй чуть заметно улыбается. Мика, до сих пор не ушедшая со службы — а куда ей идти? — хихикает, прикрывая ладошкой рот.  
— Это ничего не значит, — рассудительно говорит Яёй. — Они уехали час назад. Но он вряд ли трахнет ее в машине.  
— Ха-ха!  
У Сион отличное настроение. Весь день в пяти чатах одновременно. Избранные отрывки перебрасывала Яёй. Не самое разумное, что можно сделать, учитывая, что прямо за спиной у той сидит Гиноза, до сих пор не отучившийся от привычки заглядывать патрульным через плечо. Хотя с Сион станется, может, она и нарочно.  
— Я вообще не думаю, что он... что они... что инспектор Цунемори... — Мика розовеет от собственной смелости. Пока в радиусе десяти метров есть хоть один мужчина, она пялится в пол и не раскрывает рта, куколка, элитная школа, но в женской компании заметно оживает. У Яёй последние месяца полтора все чаще возникает впечатление, что Сион косится на Мику не просто так. Или не только Сион? Ей тоже нравится затылок нового инспектора, ее привычка накручивать прядь на палец и то, как она морщит нос, глядя в монитор. Но всему свое время. Еще не хватало с этим спешить.  
— Он не вернулся, — поясняет она ровным тоном. — Значит, у них ужин...  
— Романтический ужин! — перебивает Сион. — И я выиграла.  
Первый телефонный звонок раздается именно в эту секунду, но, формально говоря, никого из них сейчас нет на рабочем месте, и только Мика беспокойно косится на огонек на дежурном пульте, пульсирующий красным, даже когда Сион отключает звук.  
— Он не станет ее трахать. — Яёй возвращается к свиданию там, на другом конце города. Не самая интересная тема, но у постоянных обитателей Бюро слишком мало поводов для сплетен, и даже ей иногда хочется поговорить. К тому же Сион не права, это очевидно. — У него перемкнет молнию на ширинке. Потом перемкнет контакт в голове. И всё.  
— А по-моему, Гиноза-сан симпатичный, — неуверенно возражает Мика. — Ну, то есть, он спокойный, всегда такой задумчивый, и... лучше Аримото, по крайней мере.  
Аримото — еще одно приобретение их отдела за эти полгода. Громкий. Слишком громкий, по меркам Яёй. Хотя и забавный.  
— Не спи, где работаешь, — авторитетно заявляет Сион, грозя Мике наманикюренным пальцем. — По крайней мере, не сразу. И уж тем паче...  
Что «тем паче», они так и не успевают узнать. Трезвон поднимается вновь, и на сей раз это внутренняя линия, а значит, выключенным пультом не отделаться — сигнал расходится по всем комнатам, слышен даже в уборной.  
— Да ладно, — примирительно бросает Яёй, прежде чем подойти и включить громкую связь. — Иногда еще неизвестно, что лучше.

 **4**  
Волна знаков, которые были человеком, разбивается о дверь, которая должна быть открыта, пена двоичного кода бессильно стекает по надежно задраенным портам. 

**5**  
«Прогноз погоды на завтра, первое ноября: возможны небольшие осадки, температура днем от десяти до тринадцати градусов выше нуля. Не забывайте своевременно принимать медикаменты!»  
Как только пометка «рекомендовано к просмотру» исчезает из правого верхнего угла, Такеси переключает голопроектор на фильм, поставленный на паузу.  
— Опять допоздна? — доносится из-за двери.  
— Скоро приду, дорогая, — машинально отвечает он, поднимаясь из кресла, чтобы налить себе воды: после соленых крекеров горло сушит.  
Фильм-катастрофу «Последние дни Кореи» Такеси пересматривает так часто, что может воспроизводить любимые диалоги наизусть, особенно финальный из генерального штаба, где капитан Рё говорит, что войны больше не будет, никогда, и остальные переглядываются со смесью ликования и опаски: что же им всем теперь делать дальше?  
Но в эпилоге все налаживается: женившись, Рё встречается с напарницей, которая получила второе образование в медицинском центре. Они вместе дожидаются оценки Сивиллы, у обоих дети — с отличным низким коэффициентом преступности.  
Подумать только, еще двадцать лет назад никто и подумать не мог, чтобы вот так спокойно пить воду из-под крана — чистейшую, почти сладкую на вкус. Именно поэтому Такеси так нравится смотреть исторические ленты. Они напоминают, как многого добилось общество под мудрым руководством Сивиллы. Без перспективы, из тесной каморки простому сантехнику это не так просто понять, но родители всегда говорили ему, что мыслить надо глобальнее.  
Когда-нибудь, облизывается Такеси, он накопит достаточно денег на киберчлен. Тогда у него перестанет свербеть от одного взгляда на округлые формы напарницы капитана и будет исправно вставать на худую жену. В последнее время по новостям все чаще говорят, что за имплантами будущее. Может, они еще и подешевеют.  
Очень хочется есть, но свои калории на сегодня он уже использовал. Придется снова сидеть до полуночи, тогда получится ухватить еще немного печенья перед сном.

 **6**  
Голос рокочет из темноты, грозно и непререкаемо. Голос глаголет, что ангел уже вострубил, и десятки стройных голосов подхватывают: ибо свершится! В черных, надвинутых на лицо капюшонах, они ловят каждое слово, подаваясь вперед, к стене из сотен свечей, дрожащих от порывов ветра. Вокруг воняет плесенью, но скоро, обещает голос, скоро Господь искоренит ее.  
— Горе, горе живущим! — провозглашает голос. — Карающая длань обрушится на грешников.  
— Ибо свершится!  
— Отворим же кладезь бездны! — призывает голос.  
— Ибо свершится!  
— Истребим же имеющих печати на челах своих! Ибо свершится! — громогласно взывает голос, и ближайший из стоящих к нему благоговейно касается щеки в том месте, где на нее попала слюна.  
— Ибо грядет последний день!  
Дружно щелкают затворы.  
Нога в ногу они покидают прокуренный ладаном гараж.  
Имя им — саранча.  
Никто не уйдет.

 **7**  
К девяти вечера ажиотаж в 7/11 обычно спадает . Забегают разве что завзятые трудоголики — прихватить саморазогревающийся ужин и банку пива, расплатиться и уйти, чтобы сидеть потом допоздна в сети, на каких-нибудь форумах, с такими же неудачниками.  
Азуми все их повадки давно известны, но это не мешает ей прицениваться. А чем еще заниматься, когда сидишь весь день на кассе, улыбаешься, как заведенная: «Здравствуйте, проходите, пожалуйста, ваша сдача, спасибо, что к нам пришли»... Вот, к примеру, следующий в очереди – средних лет, в приличном костюме, на вид вполне ничего. Она помогает ему сложить покупки.  
— Наверное, приятно после работы расслабиться и отдохнуть... — Азуми поворачивается к нему, расправляя плечи. Грудь у нее хорошая, вырез глубокий, пусть полюбуется.  
Мужчина покашливает, готовый что-то сказать в ответ, но мешает внезапный звонок. Текстовое сообщение. Он утыкается в экран.  
Азуми почти готова выругаться, но вместо этого замирает в соблазнительной позе, с милой улыбкой, и ждет.  
Мужчина сует мобильник в карман, озирается диким взглядом, а потом разворачивается к выходу — и уходит. Стремительно, почти бегом, так и не расплатившись за брошенные на кассе две пачки сока, лапшу и салат.  
— Твою мать, — произносит Азуми вслух, не замечая осуждающих взглядов покупателей, уже заждавшихся в очереди. — Твою ж чертову мать.

 **8**  
В отличие от Азуми, официанту клуба «Мару» повезло меньше. Он неудачно упал, приложившись головой о перила, и спешно вызванная охранником скорая наложила ему десять швов и вколола два кубика успокоительного, прежде чем удалось остановить кровь, и он смог объяснить, что всему виной девушка, бросившаяся бежать со всех ног, после того как прочитала сообщение на мобильном.  
Он всего-то преградил ей путь с вопросом — не надо ли чем помочь?

 **9**  
Мика так и не уходит в итоге с работы — вот уж не повезло. Второй отдел, который сегодня на вечернем дежурстве, припряг всех, до кого смогли дотянуться. По словам инспектора Аянаги, поначалу они решили, что какие-то чокнутые шутят. Потом...  
Потом дежурных стало не хватать.  
На пятый поступивший звонок Яёй уже не дергается, спокойно включает звук, поправляет наушники:  
— Бюро общественной безопасности слушает... Да?.. Ваш адрес, пожалуйста... Нет... Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Мы во всем разберемся. К вам уже выезжают. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте и будьте готовы дать показания...  
Когда она поворачивается к остальным, Мика уже снова на проводе — шестой звонок. И это за каких-то двадцать минут. Сион вопросительно смотрит, закуривает — хотя прошлая сигарета еще дымится в пепельнице:  
— Что, опять?  
Яёй пожимает плечами:  
— Нет. Просто бред какой-то. Мимо окна у них собака пролетела. Или две. Или кошка. Тридцать восьмой этаж.  
Она пытается засмеяться, но получается как-то хрипло.  
— Ну, хоть не эти... с ножами.  
— Да...  
Говорить больше не о чем. Мика успокаивает своего абонента — кажется, на том конце провода истерика. Яёй наносит на карту города новую точку.  
Пока что получается красивая звезда.

 **10**  
Волна знаков, которые были человеком, собирается в человека и расправляет плечи. Рожденный из пены двоичного кода делает первые шаги в темноте.  
— Открывай, — говорит человек, и десятки медных жуков отделяются от босых ног, расползаются в разные стороны, готовые вспарывать, прокусывать, пронзать, просачиваться. В каждом из них — личинка человека, который забывает, как быть человеком.  
В месте, куда они устремились, достаточно отложить одну.  
— Не трогай меня! — шуршит колючая мгла сотнями тысяч седых ресниц, расцветая тысячей пронзительных глаз. Каждое смотрит на человека, которому нечем бояться, будто на досадное насекомое. — Не спрашивай ничего! — кричат кровоточащие глаза. — Не говори ничего!  
В пространстве, где никогда не было, чем дышать, человек вздыхает так по-человечески, что сотни тысяч ресниц вздрагивают в одночасье. На одной из них повисает самый быстрый из жуков, но скатившаяся слеза разъедает его, низводя до бессмысленных ошметков кода, тут же растворяющегося во тьме.  
— Разве я тебя когда-нибудь покидал? — устало спрашивает человек, не говоря ни единого собственного слова. Его жуки дергаются в конвульсиях, съеживаются, умирают один за другим. Уничтожив последнего, глаза закрываются.  
— Ты позволил мне уйти, — шепчет темнота, прежде чем изгнать из себя двоичный код, составляющий человека.

 **11**  
Первым вой поднимает одноглазый пациент номер двести четыре, но поскольку до критического коэффициента остается еще двенадцать пунктов, никто не обращает внимания. У каждого свои способы бороться со стрессом. Потом его сосед начинает биться головой о пуленепробиваемое стекло, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы слизать кровавые потеки, его выпученные рыбьи глаза таращатся на проезжающего мимо дроида, рот бессильно открывается в сдавленном крике.  
Это могло бы показаться странным, но дежурный санитар Микада слишком занят разговором с мамой, которая все настойчивее требует от него внуков, чтобы следить за монитором. Красная кнопка не загорается, значит, в реабилитационном центре Токородзавы все спокойно.  
— Они идут! — орет прыщавый подросток из двести пятьдесят второй.  
— Звезда пала с неба на землю! — рвет на груди рубашку очкарик из триста восемнадцатой.  
— Огонь. Огонь. Огонь. Огонь. Огонь. Огонь, — монотонно повторяет рыжая девочка из четыреста второй, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как неваляшка.  
— Хозяин! Хозяииин! — оглушительно вопит в изоляторе изрисованный татуировками, налысо бритый человек неопределенного возраста, он мечется вокруг стопок книг, натыкается на собственные иглы, сворачивает низкий столик для чаепития, он один из самых старых пациентов Токородзавы, но ни его, ни кого угодно другого не слышно за звуконепроницаемыми барьерами, отделяющими их от пустых коридоров. Они рвут на себе волосы, расцарапывают себя до крови, кто-то ест бумагу, кто-то катается по полу, сбивая невидимое глазу пламя. Мечутся, выдергивая из себя капельницы, годами прикованные к постели пациенты.  
— Конечно, ты права, мама, — обессилено, в который раз за последние полчаса, повторяет дежурный санитар Микада. — В понедельник я обязательно подам заявку на рассмотрение брачных перспектив.  
Тихо только в палате номер пятьсот восемнадцать.  
Когами Синья ворочается во сне.

 **12**  
— Очень приятная музыка. У вас в доме вообще... очень уютно, Акане-сан.  
Он с ней на «вы» с самого первого дня, как вернулся из центра реабилитации, и просить бесполезно. Улыбается, смотрит в глаза, молчит. Потом: «Я не думаю, что другое обращение будет уместно от патрульного к инспектору. Инспектор». И всё. Как-то в самом начале они из-за этого даже почти поссорились с Сион. Это было еще до того, как Акане подслушала их разговор с Яёй. Сион сказала: «Да отстань ты от человека». Кажется, еще что-то про «душу травишь» или как-то так, Акане не помнит — расплакалась. Она вообще поначалу часто плакала из-за Гинозы. Все это было так чудовищно неправильно. Справедливо, но... Неправильно. Хотелось выкрутить мир обратно, кому-то объяснить, доказать, что так быть не может, всё сделать, как надо.  
Но один раз она уже сходила насчет Гинозы к директору Касей. Выше идти было некуда.  
— Спасибо. Я рада, что вам нравится, Гиноза-сан. Это хорошо, когда получается вырваться с работы, спокойно посидеть, поговорить...  
...о чем-то не имеющем к работе отношения — хочется ей добавить, но Гиноза воспринимает паузу за окончание фразы, укоризненно качает головой:  
— Вот именно. А вы слишком задерживаетесь на работе последнее время, Акане-сан. Это неправильно. — Он чуть заметно улыбается, и она ясно читает: «Видите, к чему это меня привело», но это еще одна из тем, на которые они не говорят. — Когда мы наконец раскроем это дело со взрывами, вам непременно надо отдохнуть.  
— Вы по-прежнему считаете, что они связаны между собой? Все семь?  
Да, она давала зарок не говорить о работе.  
— Я по-прежнему не уверен насчет первого. По-моему, взрыв в клубе — это обычная авария газовых сетей. Но остальные...  
— Гиноза-сан, — делает последнюю попытку Акане. — Давайте завтра еще раз сверим все показатели дроидов и уличных камер. Может быть, найдем, что мы упустили. А у меня... есть настоящий кофе. Хотите?  
В этот момент коммуникатор с пронзительно-тревожным гудением раскрывает голографическую панель: вызов из Бюро. С самого верха, срочный. «Городская тревога по уровню А1».  
Внутри у Акане что-то сжимается. Гиноза щурится и поправляет на переносице отсутствующие очки.

 **13**  
Когда на балконе появляется министр благосостояния, Аянаги сглатывает и отступает в тень. Дрожащими руками пытается затянуть галстук, одновременно подбирая благовидный предлог, чтобы начать разговор. Когда еще выпадет такой шанс...  
Но тут у Синоды звонит телефон, и Аянаги перестает дышать.  
— Слушаю, — говорит Синода мягко. Таким тихим баритоном успокаивают младенцев и отдают приказы о массовых расстрелах.  
— Проясните, — говорит Синода через несколько секунд, уже жестче, и надежды Аянаги на разговор тают в стремительно нагревающемся от чужого напряжения воздухе.  
— Выезжаю, — говорит Синода, сразу затем отнимает трубку от уха и смотрит на нее удивленно, как будто собеседник, не дослушав его, отключился.  
Такое себе даже премьер-министр вряд ли может позволить. Все понимающие люди давно уяснили, кто на самом деле стоит за всеми ключевыми решениями правительства. Аянаги вжимается в стену, пот заливает глаза. Стоит министру повернуть голову... нет, после этого можно просто прыгать прямо отсюда, сорок восемь этажей — удобная высота.  
Резко развернувшись, Синода возвращается в зал. Хлопок двери похож на холостой выстрел. 

**14**  
Прислушайтесь: псы уже бегут. У них алые глаза и огромные острые зубы. Огромные черные тени несутся по ночным улицам, царапают когтями асфальт, щелкают челюстями.  
Задержавшийся на работе клерк отшатывается к стене и роняет кейс. Бездомный пьяница с головой накрывается курткой, булькает слова забытой молитвы. Проститутка по имени Мияко, заскучавшая в ожидании клиента, роняет сигарету и истошно кричит.  
Разрывая голограммы, сметая все на своем пути, с севера, запада, юга и востока мчатся адские гончие, сотрясая землю.  
Каждый, кто видит их, видит смерть.

 

 **15**  
В кабинете директора Касей холодно — это первое, что замечает Мика, хотя думать надо совсем не о том, потому что случилось что-то серьезное, и наверняка дело не только в этих звонках (двадцать шесть на момент, когда их вызвали, и наручный коммуникатор Мики уже показал, что было два новых), а в чем-то еще. Она с Академии знает: просто так к директору не вызывают, тем более полным составом — а тут сейчас не только они, но и второй отдел, и третий, совсем незнакомые лица. Мика инстинктивно жмется к своим.  
— Странно, что не в главном зале собрали, — шепчет кто-то у них за спиной, кажется, Аянаги-сан из второго. — Тут даже сесть негде. Эй, Сион, а куда вы дели вашего... — Но на нее шикают, и она замолкает.  
Директор Касей — неподвижная, суровая, за огромным столом, в кресле с высокой спинкой. Взгляд такой, что когда на тебе останавливается — хочется съежиться в комочек и не поднимать голову, пока всё не кончится. Мика жалеет, что не спросила совета: а вдруг директор обратится к ней? А вдруг станет выяснять, как продвигается дело по взрывам? Как неудачно, что именно сегодня Акане с Гинозой уехали. А вдруг директор спросит про них?  
Но шептаться с Сион и Яёй уже поздно. Мика вытягивается в струночку, пятки вместе, носки врозь, сжимает влажные кулаки и смотрит прямо вперед, как учила в Академии Онору-сенсей.  
— Инспекторы и патрульные, ситуация сложная, критическая. Вы должны действовать быстро, слаженно, без промедлений, сотрудничая между собой, поддерживая постоянную связь. — Директор чеканит слова. Смотрит на каждого из них поочередно — секунду-другую, в упор, переводя только взгляд, почти не поворачивая голову. Застывшая, как статуя.  
Холодно.  
Мика вдруг понимает, что страшно не только ей.  
— На коммуникаторы инспекторов сейчас поступят имена, личные данные, сведения, необходимая информация. Ваша задача — отыскать, найти, доставить сюда поименованных людей, перечисленных в списке.  
Практически тут же звуковые сигналы оповещают о принятых сообщениях. Мика смотрит на комм. Адрес в Титибу. За городом? Так далеко? Вот это да. Придется взять с собой этого ужасного Аримото.  
Но где же наконец Акане-сан? А вдруг... с ней что-то случилось?  
— Вот дерьмо, — комментирует Сион в дверях, выходя из кабинета.  
И в кои-то веки Мика энергично кивает вместо того, чтобы покраснеть.

 **16**  
Когда профессор Сайга наконец добирается до дома, уже часа три как стемнело, — хорошо хоть луна не затянута облаками, видно каждую выбоину. Он аккуратно объезжает куст боярышника, разросшийся почти до середины дороги, въезжает в ворота. Машина мягко тыкается бампером в мешки с углем — видно, привезли, пока его не было дома. И предупредить не смогли: коммуникатор он оставил, когда уезжал. Ладно, завтра сам всё стащит в подвал. Сейчас уже слишком поздно.  
Сейчас — первым делом в душ.  
Если бы кто-то из бывших студентов увидел сейчас профессора Сайгу, перемазанного в глине, в куртке, которую теперь разве что на помойку, даже шарф в грязи — наверное, пришел бы в ужас. Он выбирается из машины, с сожалением глядя на перепачканное сиденье... нет, это всё тоже завтра. Сапоги оттягивают ноги, с налипшей грязью весят не меньше тонны, он доходит до крыльца, стаскивает их и в дом идет босиком. Это надо же было так... влипнуть.  
Ничего не поделаешь, провинция. Дождь.  
Ладно, хоть выбраться удалось. А то бы ночевал в чистом поле, в увязшей машине...  
По пути в ванную Сайга прихватывает со стола нервно подмигивающий коммуникатор. Кому там так невтерпеж?  
В палаточный городок он всегда ездит «чистым»: там нервно относятся к любым технологиям, даже машину приходится оставлять у моста. Новые руссоисты, оголтелые радетели утраченной невинности. Или, если посмотреть с другой стороны, генетически выбракованные особи с запросами, превышающими возможности. На их счет Сайга не строит особых иллюзий, но за слетками кто-то должен присматривать, хоть иногда. Приносить корм. Пытаться вложить хоть что-то не только в клюв, но и в голову. Иногда это кажется даже небесполезным.  
Иногда. Точно не сегодня.  
Сайга кладет коммуникатор на бортик, открывает воду на полный напор, тянется за полотенцем...  
_067, срочно возвращайтесь в Узел. Повторяю — срочно.  
128._  
Несколько секунд он молча смотрит на коммуникатор. Ванна заполняется кипятком, пар поднимается, еще немного — и затуманит экран. Сайга щурится, как будто это поможет иероглифам исчезнуть.  
Срочно. Повторяю — срочно.  
Палец зависает на кнопке быстрого вызова.  
Что-то не то...  
В окно ванной снаружи влетает камень. Стекло осыпается с радостным звоном. Ночь вокруг дома отзывается воплями и рычанием.

 **17**  
Выждав несколько минут после ухода министра, Аянаги собирается последовать за ним, но голос из тени, с самого края балкона, откуда до сих пор не доносилось ни звука, окликает его по имени. А потом обладатель голоса выходит на свет.  
Старик ничуть не изменился за эти восемь месяцев. Тонкие губы кривятся в сардонической усмешке. Пронзительно-светлые глаза смотрят как обычно, весело и равнодушно.  
Еще никому член совета директоров корпорации «Итагая» не был так рад.  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Сенгудзи-сан. Слухи ходили всякие.  
— Рад, что вы не из тех, кто доверяет слухам, Аянаги. Позвольте мне одолжить несколько минут вашего времени. Надеюсь, вы никуда не торопитесь?  
Тяжелая болезнь? — проносится тревожная мысль. Что еще могло заставить старика уйти с политической сцены? У кибер-имплантов, которые министерство вот уже полтора года настойчиво предлагает населению, обнаружились побочные эффекты?  
— Все мое время в ваших руках, — говорит он вслух. Руки Аянаги больше не дрожат.  
— Видите ли, — улыбка Сенгудзи становится еще шире, как будто у него в руках заряженное ружье: именно с таким лицом, довольным и немного безумным, старик жал на спусковой крючок, когда приглашал Аянаги к себе в особняк, пострелять по мишеням, — мир, каким мы его знаем, заканчивается. Вот прямо сейчас.

 **18**  
В кресле Такеси не сидится. Есть хочется все сильнее, тишина давит со всех сторон. Там, за стенкой, жена думает о нем плохо. С тем же успехом она могла бы на него кричать, но Мегуми никогда не повышает голос, это же портит тон. Она просто хмурится, в уголках губ залегают глубокие складки. Мегуми некрасивая и знает об этом, но он-то чем виноват. Опять пропустил повышение, так и умрет простым сантехником, всей работы — следить за исправностью дронов, выбирать одну из двадцати предустановленных программ, доставлять их в места, куда они не могут спуститься сами, резаться в компьютерные игры в ожидании следующего вызова. Не ахти какая работа, но кто-то же должен ею заниматься, и если Сивилла определила, что Такеси для этого подходит лучше всего — какие к нему могут быть вопросы?  
Даже «Корея» не радует, фильм ползет медленно, как улитка, особо скучные места приходится проматывать, и как только сигнал оповещает о поступлении нового видеофайла, рекомендованного для ознакомления, Такеси тут же его включает.  
...Башня Нона — такая красивая, как же он до сих пор этого не замечал?  
До полуночи остается полтора часа, но теперь Такеси точно знает, где его накормят раньше.

 **19**  
Ей кажется, на то чтобы подняться из гаража на восемьдесят восьмой, уйдет столько же времени, как на дорогу в Бюро. Сюда они мчались сломя голову, а теперь лифт ползет невыносимо медленно, Акане переминается с ноги на ногу, в какой-то момент Гиноза аккуратно трогает ее за плечо.  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Акане-сан. Если в деле о взрывах появилось что-то новое, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. А пока... у директора нет никаких причин быть вами недовольной.  
У Касей-сан и впрямь нет таких причин. Акане не давала ей повода. Никому не сказала ни слова все эти восемь месяцев — и промолчит сейчас. Хотя когда Гиноза только вернулся в отдел, она пару раз пыталась. Но потом представляла его лицо... Это было слишком жестоко: как взять и без того смертельно уставшего человека — и нагрузить еще одним тяжеленным мешком.  
— Что бы ни случилось, Гиноза-сан, я знаю, что всегда могу положиться на вас. И на весь наш отдел.  
Пальцы соскальзывают с плеча, едва заметно сжавшись напоследок. В зеркале Акане ловит два отражения — у обоих одинаково потерянный взгляд.  
— Вы идите прямо в офис, Гиноза-сан, а я — наверх. Узнайте у Сион, что происходит, пожалуйста. Вызовите Аримото, если сочтете нужным. Я получу распоряжения от директора и сразу спущусь.  
Цифры этажей равномерно мигают, но кажется, что лифт стоит на месте. Даже гудения не слышно, и пахнет электричеством и тревогой.  
Озон, наверное. Все дело в дожде.  
— Дежурных машин на стоянке почти не было, — внезапно замечает Гиноза. — Странно.  
И он прав, Акане только сейчас понимает, что ей показалось таким непривычным внизу.  
Куда все могли разъехаться? Неужели все-таки новый взрыв? Но об этом сообщили бы сразу, без вызова к директору.  
Как же медленно тащится лифт.  
Она сжимает зубы, прикрывает глаза.  
И вздрагивает, когда Гиноза снова трогает ее за плечо. Ему пора выходить, 41-й этаж.  
— Возвращайтесь.

 **20**  
— Директор Касей смотрит в упор, не мигая, Акане ежится под этим взглядом и осторожно делает шаг вперед.  
— Я прошу прощения, что опоздала... вы меня вызвали...  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Но госпожа директор...  
— Не ты.  
— Я не совсем понимаю.  
— Это не так.  
— Извините...  
Молчание повисает, натягивается, как провод.  
— Вызывала. Не тебя. Они едут.  
— Госпожа директор?  
— Они будут здесь. Скоро. Будут здесь.  
— Я не...  
— Уже скоро.  
Слова затягиваются, как петля.  
Директор Касей медленно стучит пальцами по столу. Указательным, безымянным, мизинцем, средним, потом опять. И опять. Обеими руками одновременно. Акане стоит достаточно близко, чтобы видеть серебристый плоский провод — он тянется от подголовника высокого кресла к бледной старческой шее.  
«Она поэтому и не встает», — понимает Акане, но больше не может понять ничего. Все это неправильно, до тошноты неправильно, мир сбился с фокуса и никак не вернется обратно, а ее, кажется, начинает знобить.  
— Я пойду, госпожа директор. — Она старается, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, но выходит сдавленный писк.  
— Да, — доносится из кабинета, когда за инспектором Акане уже закрывается дверь.

 **21**  
Бронированный лимузин ожидает их на улице, кибер-швейцар распахивает перед Сенгудзи дверцу, тот бесшумно проскальзывает внутрь. Зачем нужна реклама кибермодифицирования, качает головой Аянаги, если есть он, древний старик, годящийся большинству в отцы, а то и деды — способный над кем угодно взять верх. Машина совсем новая, кожаное сидение поскрипывает, как смерзшийся снег, в просторном салоне пахнет дистиллированным, очищенным от современных предрассудков статусом. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Сенгудзи милосердно кивает, разрешая плеснуть себе бренди из небольшой, вмонтированной в панель барной стойки. Под тяжелым взглядом немигающих рыбьих глаз глоток тягучей маслянистой жидкости дерет горло и обжигает пищевод, не принося удовольствия.  
— Достаточно на сегодня, — сходятся на переносице густые брови. — Вам еще многое предстоит сделать.  
Не хватало, чтобы он счел Аянаги бесполезным алкоголиком.  
— Я видел, — поспешно говорит он, — министр Хатояма покинул прием преждевременно.  
— Это заговор, Сюити. Он готовился, считайте, с того самого времени, как меня попытались устранить.  
Лимузин плывет по улицам в сторону прибрежного района Кото. За окном, в просветах между домами, маячит темно-фиолетовый шпиль Ноны. На него, как на иглу, насаживается рассказ Сенгудзи о попытке захватить власть, пользуясь самыми низменными методами.  
Согласен ли Аянаги помочь? Перспективы, которые это влечет за собой, можно намазывать на хлеб вместо масла. Кресло в правительстве, собственный штат, закрытые встречи. Он раз за разом сглатывает вязкую слюну, кивает и уверяет Сенгудзи в своей преданности. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, упустить его — непростительное, смертельное преступление, от которого потом не отмыть ни тон, ни репутацию.  
— То, что вы увидите сейчас и будете видеть дальше, не должно вас пугать. — Широкая улыбка разрезает мертвенно-бледное лицо на две неровные части. — Вам ничего не угрожает, пока вы под моей защитой. Поэтому бояться, Сюити, вам следует только меня.

 **22**  
В общей комнате первого отдела пусто, хотя очевидно, что кто-то был тут совсем недавно. Пахнет сигаретами и духами Сион, этот пряный тяжелый запах — от него у Гинозы вечно болит голова. Зачем она заходила? Он включает кондиционер. Где все? И что, черт возьми, происходит?  
— А то ты еще не понял, — насмешливо слышится за спиной.  
Он не задавал вопросов вслух, он еще не сошел с ума, он не говорит сам с собой, разве что иногда, вечерами, в комнате, где больше никого нет.  
Гиноза оборачивается очень медленно, точно держит в руках полный таз воды — чтобы не расплескать.  
— Тебя... не должно... тут быть.  
Масаока в мятом плаще, встрепанный, плохо выбрит. Недоуменно поднимает брови — как всегда, когда Гино делал, по его меркам, какую-то глупость.  
— А где мне еще быть, скажи на милость? Сынок.  
— Не называй меня так. — Привычное раздражение, привычные слова, все это было в этих стенах не меньше тысячи раз.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Ты умер, — говорит Гиноза невпопад, и что-то внутри ёкает, давит, и нестерпимо хочется поправить очки.  
— Конечно, — кивает Масаока совершенно невозмутимо. — Тебе всегда хотелось в это верить. Но я тебя все равно не оставлю. Ты мой сын — даже если не хочешь этого признавать.  
То же самое он говорил Гинозе десять лет назад. И пятнадцать.  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Гиноза, и звуки делаются невозможно медленными, а воздух густым.  
Масаока пожимает плечами, оглядывает комнату цепким взглядом. Кажется, ему не слишком нравится, как тут всё поменялось.  
— Что происходит?.. Я вернулся — тебе этого мало?

 **23**  
От мутных, укачивающих снов о волнах, бьющихся о борт корабля, о пустых нефтяных скважинах, мертвых каннибалах и поисках потерянного времени Когами будит труба. Она играет «Лакримозу» над самым ухом.  
Пытаясь отмахнуться, он не чувствует собственной руки и открывает глаза в холодном поту.  
— Тебя не добудишься, — улыбается Макисима, склонившийся над кроватью. В легкой полурасстегнутой белой рубашке и белых брюках он почти светится изнутри. Но руки его пусты.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Когами. Язык кажется распухшим и деревянным. Уже задав вопрос, он понимает, что не помнит, что такое «здесь». Где он вообще находится и какого черта.  
Макисима вздыхает и распрямляется.  
— Вставай. И пойдем.  
У Когами нет ни сил на лишние вопросы, ни пистолета. Зато он наконец начинает чувствовать тело, омерзительно покалывающее, непослушное, ватное. Никто ему не помогает подниматься, хотя выходит у него не с первого раза. За это он почти благодарен Макисиме, безучастно ожидающему у открытой двери.  
Палату он, конечно, узнает.  
— Я помню, что убивал тебя, — цедит, продвигаясь к выходу по стене.  
Макисима отступает, позволяя ему пройти.  
Свет в коридоре мигает. Пахнет кровью, издалека раздается жалобный детский стон. Рыжая девочка сидит за углом и грызет ухо медведя с распоротым брюхом. Из него торчат человеческие внутренности, или так просто кажется издалека. На Когами она не обращает никакого внимания, он, помедлив, отворачивается: выход в другой стороне. Пол усыпан обрывками бумаги, ошметками грязной ткани, кусками железа. Ему следовало бы что-то чувствовать по этому поводу, но слишком кружится голова. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы идти вперед. Переступая через санитара, Когами отстраненно отмечает, что у того выколоты глаза и разворочена грудная клетка.  
— Зачем ты за мной пришел? — спрашивает он, заходя в лифт, который, как ни странно, работает. В ответ Макисима тихо смеется:  
— Хочу посмотреть, как ты позавидуешь мертвым.

 **24**  
Аримото велел оставаться в машине и не высовываться, что бы ни случилось, и Мика слушается, сидит очень тихо, но ей всё равно невыносимо страшно. Снаружи, наверное, хоть понятно, что происходит, а отсюда почти ничего не видно: в лесу нет фонарей, только луна. Слышен грохот, треск падающей ограды, звон стекла, в доме, полускрытом за деревьями, то гаснет, то вновь вспыхивает свет, слева кто-то кричит — истошно, надрывно, не замолкая уже целую минуту — или десять... Мике кажется, если бы она попробовала так кричать — у нее порвалось бы горло. Она на ощупь вытаскивает шокер из бардачка, сжимает его в руках и зажмуривается. Но с закрытыми глазами еще страшнее.  
В окно машины ударяют чьи-то руки. Грязные, серые. Мика визжит, пытаясь отползти как можно дальше. Пальцы скребут, оставляя черные потеки. К стеклу прижимается уродливое лицо.  
Мика визжит.  
Грохот — и внезапно серое лицо превращается в месиво, мокрые ошметки летят во все стороны, теперь стекло всё черное с красным, и течет, и Мике больше совсем ничего не видно, и запах...  
Аримото снаружи что-то кричит, кажется, ее имя.  
Мику тошнит прямо себе на колени.  
Снаружи что-то оглушительно взрывается — падает — рушится...  
Она не сразу понимает, в какой момент становится тихо. Совсем тихо, неестественно тихо, так что ничего другого не слышно, кроме того, как она дышит, и всхлипывает, и стучит зубами.  
По стеклу машины по-прежнему сползает густая бурая жижа. Но в потеках понемногу появились просветы, и видно, что в доме, куда они приехали с Аримото по адресу директора Касей, зажигается одна-единственная лампочка — на крыльце.  
Вокруг по-прежнему тихо.  
Поскуливая, Мика снимает блокировку и открывает дверь. Колени мелко дрожат. У трупа в странном сером балахоне, который лежит у колес, на месте головы — ничего, совсем ничего. Мика очень аккуратно переступает и идет вперед, глядя только на свет.

 **25**  
К темно-фиолетовому шпилю, торчащему над городом, Такеси тянет, как намагниченного. Нона — это судьба, бормочет он. Нона — это судьба. Нона. Нона. Нона. Есть хочется так, что скулы сводит, рот полон кислой слюны.  
По дороге ему попадается несколько брошенных машин с раскрытыми дверцами. Сверху прямо под ноги что-то падает, но Такеси не обращает внимания. Он проходит мимо сверкающей вывески фастфуда, сквозь стеклянную витрину видно, как мужчина, не дожевав собственную лапшу, хватает чужую, отбрасывает палочки, жрет, уткнувшись в картонную коробку лицом.  
Такеси не отвлекается: он точно помнит вкус лапши и знает, что ему не понравится. Так решила Сивилла.  
Он идет не один. Спереди, сзади, слева чуть поодаль — бредут такие же, одинокие и голодные. На них Такеси посматривает с опаской. Он никогда ни с кем не дрался. А что, если еды на всех не хватит? А если подкрасться к женщине в синем пальто?  
Вместо этого он ускоряет ход. Все самое вкусное будет на площади.  
Там уже едят другие, их несколько десятков. Набрасываются на добычу по трое, по пятеро. Разрывают на части, дерутся за еду на остывающих останках. По площади мечутся огромные собаки. На глазах у Такеси одна бросается на грудь девушке в ярко-красном платье, бегущей к министерству, и отгрызает у нее голову. Псы слишком большие, от них лучше держаться подальше. На площадь въезжает черная машина. Люди, которым не досталось еды, обступают ее со всех сторон. Такеси удачно оказывается у дверей, их вырывают, вытаскивая оттуда еду. Высокий парень в костюме бьет еду в челюсть ржавой монтировкой, пока та не успела опомниться, а потом сдирает с упавшей еды скальп. Отталкивая друг друга, на коленях перед телом, они вгрызаются в нежный, истекающий жиром, умопомрачительно вкусный мозг.

 **26**  
Дождь из мертвых собак усиливается к полуночи.  
Они падают на карнизы и веранды, дороги и мосты, гниющие, с огромными бельмами на глазах. Они плавают в фонтанах и валяются на порогах аптек, куда сотни человек устремляются за успокоительным.  
В Бюро никто уже не пытается звонить, все линии давно перегружены.

 **27**  
Мегуми, жена сантехника Такеси, просыпается от того, что прямо в спальню к ней врывается соседка с молотком для мяса в руках. 

**28**  
Наплыв покупателей в 7/11 к ночи схлынул, и кассирша Азуми, прикусив губу, увлеченно рисует барашка потерявшемуся ребенку. В службу поиска он просил ее не звонить.

 **29**  
По трупам задержавшихся гостей в роскошном зале «Даичи Токио» ползают измазанные кровью официанты.

 **30**  
В уборной на восемьдесят восьмом никого, очень чисто, пахнет только хвойным освежителем, и едва слышно гудит вентилятор. Акане упирается в бортик раковины и несколько секунд стоит, прежде чем открыть воду. Брызги летят на руки, на блузку, она умывается — раз, другой, третий, делает воду еще холоднее, потом жадно пьет. Ей всё это время хотелось пить.  
Есть тоже хочется — они с Гинозой так и не успели поужинать. Но сегодня, кажется, будет не до того.  
Свет мигает с противным люминесцентным треском, и кажется, хвоей начинает пахнуть сильней.  
Нет, не хвоей.  
Медный запах. И гнилостный — как когда из доминатора стреляют не в голову, а в живот. Акане нервно оборачивается, но в уборной все так же хирургически чисто.  
Зато по зеркалу течет кровь.  
Изнутри.  
Акане смотрит как завороженная, механически подносит руку, проводит ладонью. Всё чисто. С той, другой стороны другая рука делает то же самое. А потом окровавленные пальцы чертят на стекле: ПОМОГИ  
Свет моргает, трещит. Если она снова откроет воду — из крана польется кровь. Если она закричит — сюда кто-нибудь прибежит и увидит, что всё на самом деле в порядке, потому что всего этого не может быть, потому что она просто сходит с ума, и Акане отошлют на реабилитацию, а когда она вернется, за ее столом будет...  
С той, другой стороны зеркала на нее смотрит Юки.  
Рот широко раскрыт, из разрезанной шеи ползут кровавые пузыри.  
ПОМОГИ  
ПОМОГИ  
ПОМОГИ  
Акане цепляется за край раковины до последнего. Пока свет не подмигивает в последний раз и не становится совсем темно.

 **31**  
Личный врач премьер-министра констатирует смерть от обширного инсульта. В соседнем зале бункера уже делят портфели нового кабинета.  
Секретарь Симоцуки доехать до убежища не успевает: на выезде из Роппонги его подрезает грузовик. Это не первая машина, до которой очень скоро доберутся голодные. И не последняя.

 **32**  
По подбородку сочится жир, Такеси утирает его машинально, не заботясь больше о чистоте. Он еще не наелся. Он обязательно умоется потом. Он подбирает с земли оброненную кем-то монитровку и подкрадывается к соседу, все еще вылизывающему черепную коробку, железную изнутри.  
Коротко стриженная голова раскалывается с треском, отдающимся у Такеси в плечах. Внутри нее обычные кости, но еда — такая же сладкая. 

**33**  
Девочка на диване — перепуганная нахохленная пичужка, таких он подкармливает зимой. Сидит, поджав босые ноги, греет ладони о кружку с чаем, Сайга плеснул ей туда чуть-чуть коньяка — помогло. Хотя бы перестала клацать зубами.  
Форма Бюро безопасности на ней кажется почти маскарадом, слишком детские испуганные глаза. Крохотные ухоженные пальчики. Академия Осо, определенно, и фамилия говорит сама за себя.  
Сайга улыбается самой отеческой из своих улыбок и садится в кресло напротив.  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
Она растерянно моргает, обжигается чаем, сжимает губы.  
— Вы... я не... там... были люди... и Аримото...  
— Мне очень жаль, — повторяет Сайга в пятнадцатый раз. Нервная система у девочки ни к черту, он понятия не имеет, что заставило Сивиллу направить этот экземпляр на работу в Бюро, и сейчас не уверен, что хочет знать. На девочке с игрушечным именем Мика большими буквами написано «замуж и сидеть дома». Но сейчас она сидит у него на диване, а снаружи лежит ее бывший напарник, которому разнесли голову лопатой для угля, и еще четыре трупа, последний из которых получил от профессора пулю 45 калибра в затылок и умер, так и не выпустив лопату из рук.  
Так и не придя в разумное состояние — если вспомнить, как они вопили.  
Сайга понятия не имеет, что происходит и что все это может означать, но услышанного от Мики пока достаточно. Директор Касей... звонки в Бюро...  
Сам он так и не перезвонил, куда собирался. И теперь уже точно не станет.  
— Симоцуки-сан, нам с вами разумнее всего остаться до утра здесь. Мы в безопасности — слышите, снаружи все тихо...  
Он говорит с ней мягко, уверенно: ему не нужно ее пугать, но они никуда не поедут — и она тоже, она может оказаться полезна здесь, поэтому сейчас она допьет свой чай, потом поможет Сайге выяснить обстановку. Симоцуки-старший, кажется, секретарь информационного департамента? Хоть что-то складывается удачно.  
Еще не мешает глянуть, что говорят в сети. Самый простой способ узнать, что творится в городе. Хотя будь Сайга помоложе и побезрассуднее, он бы все-таки, наверное, рискнул и поехал сам.  
Но нет. Он помнит, как один молодой и безрассудный экземпляр восемь месяцев назад сидел точно там, где сидит сейчас Мика — и твердил, как важно в любом деле идти до конца. С этой мыслью Сайга, в общем, согласен. Но возраст учит, что до цели чаще добираются те, кто идет осторожно, а не напролом.  
— Вам стоит предупредить родителей, что все в порядке, — мягко говорит он Мике, кивая на коммуникатор. — И, может, заодно спросите у своего папы, известно ли ему что-нибудь...  
Дочь секретаря Симоцуки кивает и отставляет кружку. Набирает номер.  
А потом ждет.  
И ждет.

 **34**  
::361:: АРМАГЕДДОН (8)

 **[01] Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
В ГОРОДЕ ТВОРИТСЯ ЧУМА. ЛЮДИ ЕДЯТ ДРУГ ДРУГА. ТРУПЫ ЗВЕРЕЙ НА УЛИЦЕ. СМ. ВИДЕО.

 **[02] Гостевой логин :ID: WEIHOI98-2**  
Толсто.

 **[03] Гостевой логин :ID: H80393HH**  
ВСЕ СХОДИТСЯ! Об этом говорит Писание!

 **[04] Гостевой логин :ID: PO-08JEN**  
Видела собаку своими глазами. И правда, страшная, как смертный грех. Но давайте не нагнетать. 

**[05] Гостевой логин :ID: SD03235H**  
НЕ ВЕРИШЬ — ИДИ И ПОСМОТРИ!

 **[06] Гостевой логин :ID: KDHJ6787**  
Задолбали уже эти сектанты. Кто их вообще навел на борду? Найду — поломаю все, вплоть до сливного бачка.

 **[07] Гостевой логин :ID: 67HH0675**  
Просветите, аноны, откуда они вообще взялись? Давно не заходила, а тут в каждой второй теме — конец того, конец сего.

 **[08] Гостевой логин :ID: 3J-66HSA**  
Я тоже видел собаку. И не одну. Они реально падают.

 **[09] Гостевой логин :ID: PO-08JEN**  
По достоверным источникам, это испытания нового секретного оружия.

 **[10] Гостевой логин :ID: 67HH0675**  
С ума сошел, испытывать оружие в центре собственной столицы?

 **[11] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMR2**  
И правда, давайте проверим на всякий случай. Кто-то сейчас может посмотреть, что там творится вокруг Ноны?

 **[12] Гостевой логин :ID: LKJ9573393**  
А с чего тебе так дался «миниблаг», анон?

 **[13] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMR2**  
По аналогии с зимой.

 **[14] Гостевой логин :ID: WEIHOI98-2**  
К сектантам у меня друг попал — за полтора месяца крышей поехал. Он и раньше был неадекват, но блин, с ним вообще нереально говорить стало. Пытался узнать, где собираются — где там, секрет. Все дерьмо от этого проповедника, его Пастырем называют. Перечитал все, что нашел на эту тему — вообще, страшная штука, когда-то такие в метро газ распыляли, чтобы всех поскорее на небеса отправить. От этого херово пахнет, но что делать, не в Бюро ведь обращаться. Хотя я даже об этом думал. 

**35**  
На стоянке перед реабилитационным центром не осталось целых машин. Здесь тоже трупы. Кто-то пытался выехать, кто-то мешал. Подобрав камень, Когами выбивает остатки лобового стекла у автобуса для перевозки латентных преступников, но он не заводится.  
— На чем ты сюда приехал? — оборачивается он к Макисиме. Тот рассматривает его с интересом, как будто видит впервые.  
— На бледном коне, — пожимает плечами. Когами ничего не может с собой сделать — оглядывается, прислушиваясь. Нет, конского ржания не слышно.  
До Токио — сорок километров, и что-то подсказывает, что вызывать сюда такси — плохая идея. Вся надежда поймать попутку, как в старых фильмах. Он находит удобную палку, на которую можно опираться, и перебирает аптечки в машинах в поисках чего-нибудь стимулирующего.  
Макисима молчит — весь первый час пути. Увязавшийся за ними дроид с большой вмятиной на башке, вероятно, решивший, что они санитары, освещает дорогу и через каждые сто метров напоминает об отклонении от курса вызова.  
От моросящего дождя у Когами сперва зуб на зуб не попадает, потом он привыкает и перестает замечать, только изредка отбрасывает назад мокрую челку.  
Им навстречу едут машины. Десятки машин, некоторые изрядно помятые.  
Когами пытается остановить одну, другую, теряет терпение и выходит на дорогу.  
— Эй, осторожно, — беспокойно замечает Макисима. — Ты еще без коня.  
Отпрыгнуть в сторону от несущегося седана Когами успевает в последний момент. Что бы там ни творилось в городе, ему это, кажется, не понравится.  
— Твоя работа? — кивает он Макисиме на дорогу, больше не пытаясь никому ее преграждать.  
Тот улыбается ослепительно, но стоит слишком далеко, чтобы получить по зубам.  
— Что ты. Наша.

 **36**  
Из поездки по адресу, который дала директор Касей, инспектор Аянаги и Яёй возвращаются ни с чем. Пустая квартира на втором этаже многоквартирного дома в Роппонги. Все чисто, никаких следов взлома, вещи на месте. Хозяин — как сквозь землю провалился. Номер молчит.  
В последний раз уличные камеры засекли его в супермаркете 7/11, они даже заехали — там до сих пор стоит его пакет с едой. Что дальше? Да что угодно — они видели на улицах достаточно, чтобы не строить иллюзий.  
Но инспектор Аянаги из «чужого» отдела, и Яёй, в общем-то, все равно.  
У них в общем кабинете наконец появился Гиноза, но Акане до сих пор нет. И Мика с Аримото не вернулись, хотя это как раз нормально, ей адрес достался за городом, у черта на рогах. Гиноза бледно-зеленый, дерганый, не в себе настолько, что Яёй едва успевает войти — кидается с вопросами, начальственный, как в старые добрые времена. Что, как, кто, куда. Можно его осечь, но Яёй отвечает. Так проще.  
Про вызов наверх, к директору. Про адреса. Машины на улицах брошены. Доминаторы отказывают. Люди все куда-то бегут. Опять началось, похоже, как в феврале. Патрульные дроиды? Да, в районе Сэтагая уже были, нормально. А до того в Бюро звонили, много, разное — о беспорядках, и всякий бред. Потом перестали. Линия заблокирована, наверное. Надо спросить Сион.  
У нее ощущение, что он к концу совсем перестает слушать. Хмурит брови, стреляет глазами то на дверь, то куда-то еще. Будь на его месте кто другой, она бы спросила, но Гинозу спрашивать ни о чем не хочется. Яёй договаривает свое, пожимает плечами, выходит в коридор.  
Окада из третьего бежит навстречу, встрепанный, глаза безумные, дергается кадык. Почти сбивает с ног, в последний момент тормозит.  
— Они... они... я сейчас... в сети... Послушай... — Внезапно он цепляется Яёй за плечи, пальцы впиваются, больно, еще немного, и она двинет ему коленом по яйцам. А он придвигается совсем близко, изо рта несет дешевым освежителем, волосы падают на глаза. — Ты понимаешь? — шипит Окада пронзительно. — Ты была там, снаружи, ты сама все видела, ты — понимаешь? Они говорят... Они говорят — это Апокалипсис. Понимаешь?  
— И что? — Голос все-таки выходит спокойным. — Мы теперь все умрем?  
Окада внезапно отпускает ее, разжимает пальцы, руки падают по бокам. От возбуждения не остается и следа, как выключили.  
— Да. Только праведники спасутся... Царство небесное... — Смотрит из-под волос, воспаленно, на Яёй и сквозь нее одновременно. Шевелит губами без звука.  
Но Яёй, кажется, слышит — он спрашивает: «Ты готова?»

 **37**  
В отделе бытовых товаров находится много оружия для тех, кто готов его применить прямо здесь. Азуми прячется с ребенком под кассой. Давясь слезами, она шепотом рассказывает ему все сказки, которые знает – лишь бы он сидел тихо.

 

 **38**  
Огни автозаправки за поворотом кажутся Когами миражом. Он уже привык к размеренной ходьбе, к насквозь мокрым, натирающим больничным мокасинам, к навязчивым взглядам из-за плеча. «Электрический ужин для вашего транспорта, ароматный капкейк для вас!» — светится идиотская реклама с широкой улыбкой мультяшного кота, раздражавшая Когами весь последний год, но теперь даже она кажется родной.  
Реклама мигает, но вместо привычного танцующего кота с дурацким слоганом «И на моечку скидочка!» появляется рыжий жеребец, он пускает пар из ноздрей и хищно щерится, роняя из пасти хлопья белой пены.  
— Мается, — понимающе кивает коню Макисима. Когами перехватывает палку поудобнее, Макисима вздыхает и отступает на несколько шагов.  
— Что это за херня с конями? Что ты задумал?  
— Я — часть той силы, — разводит руками Макисима. — Иди и смотри.  
Живых на заправке нет. Шестеро человек убиты подручными предметами. У двоих раскроен череп.  
Пока Когами осматривается, Макисима устраивается за столиком и с преувеличенным вниманием смотрит новости. У половины трупов — следы укусов, в основном в области головы. Это очень понятные следы, но Когами до последнего ищет другого объяснения.  
Из телевизора за спиной доносится стук копыт, это заставляет развернуться резче, чем следовало, и уцепиться рукой за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть.  
— Они здесь пытались друг друга есть, — хрипло говорит он, возвращаясь. Не до конца отдавая отчет, кому, не Макисиме же в самом деле.  
— К этому я не имею никакого отношения, — серьезно отвечает тот, и теперь Когами ему верит.

 **39**  
Волна знаков, которые были человеком, разбивается о дверь, которая надежно заперта, пенные хлопья двоичного кода беспомощно оседают на надежно задраенных портах. 

**40**  
Бронированный черный генштаб на колесах останавливается в нескольких кварталах от Ноны, у входа в «Интерконтиненталь», но громкие крики, шум борьбы, звон бьющегося стекла долетают даже сюда. Аянаги уже дважды звонили: предупредить, что происходит неладное. Он благодарил и обещал разобраться. Сенгудзи в глубокой задумчивости смотрел куда-то сквозь него, закончив посвящать Аянаги в свои планы, за всю дорогу он больше не проронил ни слова.  
Аянаги запоздало подумал про племянницу, но связаться с ней из седана возможным не представлялось.  
— До утра там делать нечего. Останетесь здесь, — бросает Сенгудзи, выйдя из машины. — Отдохните, ничего не делайте, ждите меня. Помните о нашей договоренности. За вами присмотрят.  
Из темноты, лязгая и царапая асфальт, выскакивает огромная хромированная псина с пятью кровавыми глазами в ряд. Такой же механический, как и она, персонал отеля, не выказывает никакого удивления.  
Швейцар и собака проводят Аянаги в полулюкс на двадцать пятом. Иногда собака поворачивает на Аянаги свою жуткую башку и скалится. Заперев за швейцаром дверь, он первым делом идет искать бар, но в чертовом номере нет ничего крепче безалкогольного пива.  
Железная тварь трусит за ним, куда бы он ни пошел, царапая когтями паркет.  
— Слушайте, — говорит он собаке. — Слушай. В туалет я, пожалуй, сам схожу?  
Она не возражает, демонстративно укладываясь у дверей.  
Включив воду из обоих кранов, Аянаги сперва засовывает под кран голову, а потом все-таки звонит племяннице.  
— Не могу говорить, — тихо, сквозь зубы, доносится из телефона. — Занята.  
— Это заговор, — шепчет он. — Меня предупредили. Будь осторожна, держись меня. Утром все закончится, главное не подставься. Министерство не на той стороне.  
— Перезвоню, — говорит Риса.  
И исчезает почти на всю ночь.

 **41**  
Короткими перебежками, прячась за мусорными баками и разбитыми машинами, женщина с ребенком спасаются из города, за одну ночь превратившегося в разворошенное кладбище. Мальчик называет Азуми розой и обещает, что больше никто не накроет ее колпаком.  
Дорогу им заступает огромная черная собака. Позабыв об осторожности, Азуми истошно орет. Собака настигает их в два больших прыжка. Мальчик гладит ее по оскаленной железной пасти и называет милым другом.  
Они все здесь сошли с ума.

 **42**  
Ни по одному из знакомых номеров дозвониться с заправки не получается, то ли отключен сегмент, то ли перебои в сети. Слабость накатывает мутной, размывающей все намерения волной, он едва не оседает прямо там, в комнате за стойкой, на полу. Возможно, шепчет слабость, так будет даже лучше. Закрыться и переждать до утра. Хуже не станет.  
Когами упрямо закусывает губу и возвращается в кафе. За столом напротив Макисимы сидит еще один человек, от входа виден каштановый затылок и синяя куртка. Кто-то из них успел включить кофемашину, запах искусственного кофе мешается с медным запахом крови. Труп из прохода никто так и не удосужился убрать.  
Макисима замолкает на звук шагов.  
— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — хмуро спрашивает Когами. Потом присматривается к незнакомцу и его узнает. В этой же куртке тот, судя по камерам, вместе с Макисимой заходил в башню Нона. На голове, правда, был шлем. Разрез глаз и типа лица не местные, скорее, континентальный тип, среди полу-граждан в трущобах такие часто ему попадались.  
— Знакомься, — беззаботно улыбается Макисима. — Это Мор. Теперь мы почти в сборе.  
— И все-таки, — замечает Мор, раздраженным взглядом окидывая Когами, — я предпочел бы закончить наш разговор.  
— Это невежливо и вообще опасно, так долго оставлять его в неведеньи, — качает головой Макисима. И кивает Когами на кофемашину.  
— Угощайся, Война, тут никто возражать не станет. А я пока расскажу.

 **43**  
На сорок первом этаже давно не было так шумно. Это первое, что замечает Акане, когда выходит из лифта. Она выпила таблетки для тона, как только пришла в себя — еще там, наверху, — и теперь ей гораздо лучше. Голодный обморок с галлюцинациями не самое приятное, что может случиться на работе, но это не смертельно. Она покажется врачу, как только выберет время. А сейчас поест — и все будет хорошо.  
Только сперва выяснит, что же случилось.  
В курс дела ее вводят быстро и хором. Аянаги с одной стороны: «...потом мы поехали по адресам. У нас-то пусто. А у третьего отдела пять трупов. И это еще вернулись не все...» Сион с другой: «...доминаторы не работают, сеть перегружена... шестнадцать пожаров... семьдесят два дорожных происшествия... в районе Ноны побоище — число жертв неизвестно... собаки...» На слове «собаки» Акане вздрагивает, но этого никто не замечает. Кроме разве что Гинозы, который смотрит на нее — так долго, что становится неловко, и она хочет что-то сказать в ответ, но вместо этого отводит глаза. Окада, неопрятный патрульный из отдела Накаи, не замолкая, бормочет про конец света, на него раздраженно косятся, но молчат.  
— Собаки, — повторяет Сион. — Я всё понимаю, психи, мародеры, мы такое уже видели... Но собаки?  
— Она была дохлая, — говорит внезапно Гиноза. Негромко, как сам себе — но почему-то все разом смолкают и поворачиваются к нему. — Ее не сбила машина на мосту. Она издохла давно. Глаза... и шерсть... это было видно.  
Акане сглатывает.  
— Мы не...  
Но Аянаги внезапно перебивает:  
— Да, кстати. Мне твоя Симоцуки звонила. Рыдала в трубку, просила домой к ней заехать. Я Табате передала, у них там был адрес рядом, тоже правительственный квартал.  
Почему Аянаги? Почему Мика не позвонила ей?  
Если она срочно не поест — будет плохо. Акане кажется, свет опять мигает, как будто под лампой у потолка скользнула тень. Невидимые пальцы сжимают виски. Сильно, слабее, сильно... Акане трет щеки, прикусывает изнутри. Помогает. Свет в коридоре, где они все стоят, опять делается ярким.  
Почему никто не расходится по кабинетам? Чего они ждут?  
— Только праведники... — бормочет Окада. — Больше никто. Как же это? Чего ж они раньше молчали?  
Аянаги смотрит на него с таким видом, точно не может решить — ударить или погладить по голове.  
— Они говорили. Две с лишним тысячи лет. — Потом поворачивается к другим инспекторам. — Так. Давайте о главном. Кто-то из вас уже доложился директору? Кто-то хоть одного живого с ее адресов привез?  
Ответом — молчание. Все прячут глаза. Неизвестно, кто были эти люди, которых хотела видеть госпожа директор, но никто из них, похоже, не появится. Если только мертвые и впрямь не начнут вставать.  
— ...Голова разможжена в хлам, — вполголоса втолковывает тем временем Накаи Гинозе, — прикинь. Монтировкой били. Приезжаем ко второму — то же самое. Только стулом.  
«Почему же директор мне ничего не сказала?» — почти срывается у Акане, но она осекается. Откуда им знать? Никто здесь — она смотрит на этих людей, растерянных, напуганных, злых, — не знает того, что знает она. Никто не видел того, что она видела, там, в башне Нона. И если директор Касей...  
— Я схожу наверх, — говорит она громко, и Аянаги смотрит на нее с уважением. Гиноза порывается что-то сказать, но Акане делает знак: не надо, все хорошо. — Я поднимусь и доложу директору обо всем. Если будет что-то новое, она нас вызовет. Или передаст через меня. Мы разберемся. Во всем обязательно разберемся. Мы же... мы Бюро общественной безопасности, это наш долг.  
Они смотрят ей вслед, она чувствует это, пока идет к лифту, но не оглядывается.  
Наш долг...  
В боковом коридоре, где нет ни души, люминесцентная лампа трещит и наконец гаснет.

 **44**  
Голограммы с радостными лицами кинозвезд, заманчивыми рекламами безвкусной еды, бесчисленными повторениями корпоративных символов стекают с городских стен. Вместо них — на центральном токийском банке, на школах, университете, торговых центрах, многоэтажных стоянках, ресторанах — в клубах дыма проступают кровавые буквы, как будто выцарапанные на стекле с обратной стороны: NON SERVIAM.

 **45**  
В заброшенном доме в Кумотори безопасно. Есть, из чего развести костер, а продуктов у Азуми с собой — полный рюкзак, на неделю хватит.  
Прощаясь, мальчик обещает больше никогда ее не навещать. И говорит, что это лучшее обещание, которое он когда-либо кому-то давал.  
Азуми боится его, и боится его отпускать.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, она долго изучает свое отражение в пыльном осколке разбитого зеркала. Седина в волосах ей даже идет. Выживать Азуми понравилось гораздо больше, чем до этого нравилось жить.

 **46**  
— Сколько? — говорит директор Касей, прерывая Акане. Стилусом отбивает ритм по столу. Так. Так-так. — Сколько?  
До сих пор она слушала молча — всё, от трупов, которые обнаружились по адресам, до городских сводок, которые кое-как удалось собрать.  
— Число жертв до сих пор неизвестно, дроиды скорой помощи развезли по больницам около двухсот пострадавших, но это только раненые, и то не все, а еще...  
— Сколько? — повторяет директор Касей. У нее отстраненный механический голос, Акане старается этого не замечать, как не замечает застывшей позы и немигающих глаз. Так. Так-так-так.  
— Госпожа директор, я прошу вас! Мы должны что-то делать. Сивилла... Что делает Сивилла? Что...  
— Сколько ангелов вместит шпиль, — произносит директор Касей и медленно отрывает от стола руку, сжимая стилус в кулаке. Акане смотрит завороженно, забыв, что хотела сказать. Ангелы? Какие ангелы, о чем она, какой шпиль? — ...башни Нона.  
И директор Касей резким движением загоняет стилус себе в правый глаз.

 **47**  
— Так что Голод теперь сам по себе, — заканчивает Макисима, допивая чай и мягко, бесшумно отставляя чашку на блюдце.  
Голова по-прежнему кружится, боковым зрением Когами все чаще замечает то тени, то багровые сполохи. Громкое ржание снаружи заглушает нетерпеливый вздох Мора. За все это время он ни разу не шелохнулся.  
— Я найду его и сверну ему шею, — обещает Когами. — Кем бы он ни был.  
— Пешком тебе далеко не уйти, — качает головой Макисима. — Да и на что ты способен пешком.  
На его голос один из трупов приподнимает голову, у него раздроблена верхняя челюсть, нижняя болтается на одном сухожилии.  
Когами вскакивает и бьет его стулом. Ножка входит прямо в глаз, труп еще глубже насаживается на нее, продолжая вставать. Когами бьет его об пол до тех пор, пока от головы не остается горсть кровавых ошметков. Тело продолжает дергаться и ползти, нащупывая дорогу руками. Когами остервенело бьет стулом по ним. Он ничего не чувствует, ни страха, ни злости, одно тупое остервенение и уверенность, что рано или поздно тварь перестанет двигаться, нужно просто раздробить все, чем она это делает. Двое за столом наблюдают, как старшекурсники за потасовкой первогодок — со снисходительным пониманием.  
— Этому хватит, — мрачно бросает Мор, поднимаясь.  
Макисима встает вместе с ним. Когами отбрасывает стул и утирает пот со лба. Скоро все пройдет, чем бы его там ни обкололи в палате.  
Кони на улице уже заждались. Налитые кровью глаза горят в темноте, призрачный синеватый дым клубится из-под тяжелых копыт. От серого, на которого легко запрыгивает Макисима, веет могильным холодом. Рыжий тыкается Когами в ладонь мокрым шершавым носом и громко взревывает, стоит на него сесть.  
— Не стоит за нами ехать, — оборачивается Макисима к Мору. Тот похлопывает ослепительно белого коня по холке и усмехается.  
— Не люблю бросать дело на полдорoге.  
Достаточно посмотреть на заправку и захотеть, чтобы ее не стало, — языки пламени взметаются до самого неба, нервные, дерганые, навсегда слизывая с карты это проклятое место. Когами никогда не ездил верхом, но видел, как это делают в вестернах, которые крутил ему Сасаяма. Все получается само, главное — притормаживать на поворотах.  
Три всадника, рассекая шоссе, мчатся на Токио. 

**48**  
— Акане вернулась с восемьдесят восьмого. — Яёй присаживается на край стола Сион, секунду подумав, тянется за сигаретой. Она курит редко, но сегодня уж точно особый случай. — Говорит, директор занята и не смогла ее принять, но как только будут распоряжения — нам обязательно сообщат. А пока всем работать в обычном режиме и всё такое.  
Время — три часа ночи. В городе творится черт знает что. В Бюро ненамного лучше. Даже зимой такое не называли обычным режимом.  
— Ага, — говорит Сион, ногтями щелкая по экрану. — Ага.  
Дверь кабинета затворяется беззвучно.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь? — спрашивает Яёй.  
Сион поднимает глаза, спокойная, как... Сион. И красивая невозможно.  
— Не смогла ее принять, да, конечно. Если верить камерам... — Она откидывается в кресле, выпускает струю дыма в потолок. — Наша тихоня Акане-сан зашла в директорский кабинет в 2:46. И вышла оттуда только в 2:54.  
— Так зачем она тогда...  
Но Сион ее не слушает, затягивается. Глубоко — как после секса, или когда думает о чем-то, говорить или нет.  
— А еще ко мне приходил Кагари.  
— Что?  
— Кагари. — Сион улыбается. — Наш Кагари. Красивый такой. Хотел поговорить о том, что видел перед смертью — там, в подвале Ноны. Прикинь?  
— А ты?  
— Сказала ему, что раз уж вернулся — так пусть не тратит время и идет трахаться. В смысле нахер.  
— И он... ушел?  
Сион улыбается, поводит рукой с сигаретой. В комнате только они вдвоем. Да, дурацкий вопрос.  
— И что теперь?  
— А теперь, моя дорогая, мы с тобой сделаем очень простую вещь. Ты пойдешь в столовую и принесешь оттуда консервов. Дня на три. Нет, лучше на пять. Остальные припасы я беру на себя.  
— И что потом?  
— А потом мы закроем дверь.

 **49**  
Профессор Сайга очень спокойный, и с ним действительно почти не страшно. Если бы только Мика еще так не тревожилась за отца и маму... Конечно, иногда на приемах они задерживаются допоздна, но в городе неспокойно, и тревога грызет червячком. Хорошо, что Аянаги-сан обещала помочь. Только почему же она до сих пор не звонит?  
Профессор сидит за компьютером, вот уже второй час. Что-то печатает, временами что-то читает, то на одном экране, то на другом. Иногда поворачивается к Мике, калачиком свернувшейся в кресле, и задает вопросы про Бюро. Завтра к ним кто-нибудь приедет, чтобы навести здесь порядок. Все будет хорошо. Очень страшно, конечно, что в этих диких лесах встречаются такие люди, как эти... одичавшие. Но Сивилла пока еще не может присматривать за всеми. И хорошо, что они с Аримото приехали так вовремя. Жутко представить, что было бы — если бы не они.  
Жалко Аримото. Он был грубый и шумный — но все равно. У Мики опять наворачиваются на глаза слезы, и она тихонько сглатывает их, чтобы не мешать профессору Сайге.  
Коммуникатор пищит под ухом, она дрожащей рукой отвечает на вызов. Ну, наконец-то!  
Но это не Аянаги, это Гиноза, и про ее родителей он ничего не знает.  
— Мне сказали, что вы у профессора Сайги, инспектор. С ним... все в порядке?  
— Да, все хорошо, Гиноза-сан. Профессор в порядке. Но тут было такое... И Аримото... он больше не... он...  
Но Гиноза, не дослушав, перебивает:  
— Я хочу вас попросить, Симоцуки-сан. Пожалуйста, передайте профессору. Мы выезжаем. Прямо сейчас — туда, к вам. Я и Акане-сан. Передайте...  
У него странный голос, какой-то сдавленно-нервный, Мика никогда его таким не слышала, Гиноза всегда такой тихий, спокойный. Она растерянно моргает, не зная, как отвечать.  
— Скажите, я помню, что он не очень меня... в университете... я не Когами, конечно, но... Он единственный, кто сможет во всем разобраться. И нам очень нужна помощь. Скажите ему.  
— Я все передам, Гиноза-сан, — Мика старается, чтобы голос звучал твердо и рассудительно. — Не беспокойтесь. Мы будем вас ждать.  
Наверное, надо было предупредить их, чтобы не пугались, когда подъедут. Но об этом она думает, когда он уже отключился, и не перезванивает. Как же так? Неужели никто так и не доехал к ней домой? Почему молчит Аянаги?  
— Что там происходит, профессор? В городе — что происходит? — Сдержаться не получается, в голосе опять слезы.  
Сайга поднимается из-за компьютера, подходит и присаживается рядом. Мягко кладет ладонь на плечо.  
— Я думаю, нам всем придется быть очень сильными в ближайшие дни. Очень сильными, умными и осторожными. Но вы справитесь, Симоцуки-сан, я в вас верю. Хотите, я сделаю еще чаю?

 **50**  
— Плохое решение, сынок, — говорит Масаока, когда Гиноза кладет трубку. — Очень плохое. Тебе не следует ее туда везти.  
— Почему? — Гиноза оборачивается. Он готов поклясться, что еще секунду назад в комнате никого не было. — И... какого черта? Я же тебя просил!  
— Мы тут одни, — Масаока примирительно поднимает руки. — И ты что, стесняешься родного отца? Впрочем... — На губах мелькает привычная кривая усмешка. — О чем это я. Давно пора было бы привыкнуть.  
Они говорили об этом тысячу раз.  
— Я — тебя — не — стесняюсь. Ты сам... выбрал то, что ты выбрал.  
— И ты выбрал тоже. Сынок. — Взгляд Масаоки упирается в протез Гино. — Черт, я не имел в виду. Извини...  
Горло схватывает. Гиноза отводит взгляд.  
— И ты меня... папа.  
Секунду-другую они молчат.  
— Но тебе все равно не стоит туда ехать.  
— Нет выхода. Бюро парализовано, директор Касей не отдает распоряжений, дроиды на улицах не справляются, сотрудники... ну, ты же сам видишь. У нас есть данные, но мы не можем толком их проанализировать, разобраться, а профессор — он сумеет, он увидит то, чего не видим мы.  
— Это глупо, — качает головой Масаока. — В такие минуты ты обязан быть в Бюро. Это твоя работа. Твой долг.  
И Гиноза уже почти готов уступить. Но...  
— Я больше не инспектор, папа, если ты вдруг забыл. Теперь Акане-сан — мой начальник. Она отдает приказы. А я... пес на поводке.  
— И это она хочет ехать к профессору Сайге?  
В чем Масаоке никогда нельзя было отказать, так это в проницательности.  
— Нет. Это была моя идея. Ей... плохо. Здесь... слишком много людей.  
Она увела его для разговора в самый дальний конец коридора, когда вернулась от директора, сверху. У нее были совсем больные глаза и сбивчивый хриплый шепот. Она говорила, что видит странное. Не может оставаться здесь. Не может. Не может. Она повторяла это, обнимала себя за плечи и вздрагивала, он с трудом удержался, чтобы...  
— Она говорит, с ней что-то не то. Может быть, это город. Все то, что здесь происходит. Ей надо уехать. Срочно, прямо сейчас.  
И ему плевать на всё остальное — потому что если у него и остался какой-то долг, то только такой.  
— Гиноза-сан? Вы идете? — доносится из коридора.  
— Да. Да, я сейчас.  
Когда он смотрит — Масаоки нет. Он опять один в своей комнате, перед раскрытой сумкой, куда торопливо запихивает самое необходимое.  
— Идемте, Акане-сан.

 **51**  
Риса танцует перед ним в развевающемся алом платье с прозрачной накидкой. Она медленно оголяет плечо и улыбается кроваво-красными, густо намазанными помадой губами. Аянаги все сильнее ерзает в кресле, кладет ногу на ногу, зажимая возбужденный член. Риса танцует под старый иностранный хит, медленно оголяя правое плечо. Накидка стекает на пол, Риса подходит все ближе, ее упругая грудь колышется, зажатая в тугой корсет платья. Она наклоняется, растрепанные волосы лезут ему в лицо.  
— Мы никому не скажем, — шепчет Риса и опускается на колени, разворачиваясь к нему спиной, подставляя длинную молнию на платье. Аянаги касается губами ледяной шеи и дергает за молнию, а она почему-то рычит...

Он вскакивает в холодном поту, отшатываясь от собачьей морды. На губах все еще застыл привкус металла. Под подушкой звонит телефон. Аянаги помнит, что прилег на пару минут после очередного звонка, а теперь голова такая тяжелая, будто он беспробудно пил неделю, его мутит, все вокруг в тумане.  
— Который час? — отупело спрашивает он, собака скалится в ответ. Он находит телефон — три пропущенных звонка от Рисы, еще несколько от подчиненных. Аянаги уходит в уборную и, плеснув воды в лицо, опускается на кафельный пол. Надо собраться. В стране происходит переворот, а он думает черт знает о чем.

— Что у вас там творится? — выдыхает он в телефон, когда после шестого звонка Риса все-таки отвечает на вызов.  
— Это ты мне скажи, — цедит она так же зло, как когда говорила четыре года назад: «Значит, между нами все кончено», так же беспомощно, будто ожидая, что он придумает что-нибудь, воспротивится, возмутится, а не кивнет, соглашаясь: так будет лучше для всех. — Здесь бардак и очень много трупов. Все как с цепи сорвались. Говорят о конце света. Люди на улицах... — Она запинается, жадно глотает воздух и, кажется, воду. Видимо, пьет таблетки, — ...едят друг друга. Директор молчит, с самого вечера больше ни одного приказа. Я не знаю, что делать, Сюити.  
— Тише, — говорит он, сжимая трубку так крепко, что она вот-вот треснет в руке. Но голос звучит твердо, это самое главное. Подчиненные и женщины никогда не должны заставать человека в растерянности. Даже чужие. Особенно — бывшие свои.  
— Скоро все закончится. Тебе нужно оттуда уйти. Скажись больной, упади в обморок. Что угодно, а я сейчас пришлю за тобой машину.  
— Я не могу, — шепчет Риса и, кажется, плачет. — Мне плохо, я... Сюити, я хочу есть.  
— Так сходи и поешь. Жди, я сообщу тебе, когда машина будет подъезжать. Мы не можем доверять министерству, ты меня слышишь?  
— Помоги мне, — шепчет Риса.  
— Мне страшно, — шепчет Риса.  
А он, уже не думая ни о какой собаке, орет в трубку, чтобы она успокоилась, и обещает, черт бы ее подрал, немедленно приехать. И она успокаивается.  
— Кажется, мы плохо поняли друг друга в прошлый раз, — стоя на пороге ванной, говорит Сенгудзи. Аянаги понятия не имеет, когда тот открыл дверь и сколько успел услышать.  
— До Бюро совсем недалеко, — говорит он. — Свой человек оттуда нам пригодится.  
— Исключено, — качает головой Сенгудзи. — Она уже голодна.  
Люди на улицах едят друг друга, вспоминает Аянаги. Только теперь эти слова наполняются для него смыслом, но никаких вопросов он задать не успевает, Сенгудзи круто разворачивается и выходит из номера, а собака настойчиво подталкивает Аянаги следовать за ним.

 **52**  
Она засыпает, просыпается, опять засыпает, дорога тянется бесконечно, серая лента, такая тонкая в свете фар, того и гляди порвется, ей хочется предупредить Гинозу, чтобы вел осторожнее, он всегда смотрел только вперед, когда надо было по сторонам — так про него говорил... кто? кто говорит с Гинозой сейчас в машине? — тягучий густой баритон, он ей снится, она вслушивается, как он бормочет убейубейубей, просыпается, и никого рядом нет, только она и Гино, и двигатель рокочет ровно, баюкая, и только ночь вокруг, и сосны тянутся черными лапами, сметая с дороги серую пыль, она засыпает.  
Она просыпается. Гиноза осторожно убирает прядь у нее с лица. Акане распахивает глаза:  
— Что?  
— Мы приехали, Акане-сан. Сейчас, подождите, я лучше выйду первым...  
Впереди на гравийной дорожке, сереющей в предрассветной мгле, еще одна патрульная машина. «Мика, — вспоминает Акане. — И Аримото. Что-то случилось у них с Аримото...» Она не помнит, кто ей что говорил, сон все еще липнет густой паутиной, и тошнит — тошнит от голода, или ее укачало в дороге, или это то, что она видит впереди: там труп, черное месиво вместо головы, лежит, раскинувшись, но даже в смерти цепляется за капот. Акане делает глубокий вдох и тоже выходит наружу.  
Но кровью здесь почему-то не пахнет. Зато пахнет земляной сыростью, хвоей, жухлой травой. От дома тянет дымком. Там зажигается свет. Гиноза откуда-то слева кричит:  
— Сайга-сан! Это мы — инспектор Акане и я. Пожалуйста, не бойтесь!  
И профессор тут же отзывается:  
— Я постараюсь не бояться, Гиноза-сан, идите в дом! — И это звучит так буднично и нелепо, что Акане начинает смеяться, ее почти сгибает пополам, текут слезы из глаз, а она смеется и никак не может остановиться. А потом падает на колени, и ее выворачивает наизнанку — желчью, страхом, ночными кошмарами, без остатка.

 **53**  
Всю дорогу Мор с Макисимой ожесточенно спорят, им не мешает ни скорость, ни ветер в лицо. Когами отстает от них на полкорпуса, ему ни черта не слышно, но и так понятно, на чьей он стороне, до чего бы они ни договорились.  
На подъезде к Нэриме его послушный конь внезапно встает на дыбы. С диким ржанием съезжает с трассы и сбрасывает Когами с себя. Он просто не успел обогнать небо, сворачивающееся в свиток, думает Когами, группируясь из последних сил, сбивая щеку в кровь о твердую подмерзшую землю.  
— Что ты наделал, — доносится откуда-то издалека голос Макисимы, а потом пропадает и он.  
Темнота укачивает Когами в огромных теплых руках.  
— Мало времени, — резко говорит темнота механическим женским голосом с раздраженными интонациями Мора. — Скоро он вернется. Убирайся отсюда. Уходи. Уезжай. Ты здесь не нужен.  
— Голод, — шепчет разбитыми губами Когами. — Я найду его и убью. А потом я убью Макисиму.  
— Лучше найди своих людей, — говорит голос. — Подумай о них перед тем, как вестись на его дурацкие игры.  
Когами открывает глаза. Поседевшее за ночь небо сочится сукровицей. В рот набилась земля. Больше никого рядом нет. В нескольких метрах от него валяются два мотоцикла. Терминал на одном из них оказывается рабочим.  
Из всех нужных ему сейчас номеров в голове безошибочно всплывает один.  
— Привет, — говорит он, когда зуммер вызова сменяется беспокойным голосом Акане. Голос что-то зудит в висок. Что-то о Сайге и опасности.  
— Где вы? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что один из мотоциклов окажется на ходу. — Не надо никому говорить, но я скоро приеду.

 **54**  
Когда лимузин тормозит перед башней Нона, на улице уже совсем рассвело. Солнце немилосердно освещает усеянную трупами и обломками площадь. Между телами неспешно прогуливаются собаки. Некоторые люди еще живы, длинные хвосты рубят по рукам, по шеям, по глазам — и исправляют эту чужую оплошность. От некоторых людей отлетают детали.  
— Это война, — сдавленно произносит Аянаги, не веря своим глазам.  
— Скажите еще, конец света, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Сенгудзи. — Что вы как маленький, право слово. Пойдемте.  
Огибая башню, они направляются в соседнее здание пониже, связанное с Ноной переходом на втором этаже и еще по меньшей мере одним подземным. Местный центр управления энергетическими ресурсами. Именно сюда Сенгудзи понадобилось пройти.  
Из подворотен им навстречу выходят люди. Ободранные, с фанатичным блеском в глазах, в плотных кожаных плащах, с шипастыми битами и цепями, намотанными на руку. Их тут несколько десятков.  
Сзади сходятся собаки.  
— Все в порядке, — тихо говорит Сенгудзи, вскидывая правую руку со странно расставленными в стороны пальцами.  
Толпа синхронно отвечает ему тем же жестом и хоровым:  
— Ибо свершится!  
— Славен будь Избранный, — обращается к ним Сенгудзи.  
— Во веки веков!  
В этот момент Аянаги впервые задумывается о том, чей это переворот, но не знающая усталости, нечеловечески сильная рука тащит его за собой.  
— Открывай, — командует Сенгудзи.  
Хорошо, что они так и не заехали за Рисой, думает Аянаги и лезет в карман за пропуском. Новую систему безопасности здесь установили после зимних волнений, некоторые детали поставляла как раз компания Аянаги. Им втрое больше платили за скорость, как будто кто-то здесь знал, что это вот-вот пригодится.  
За спиной монотонным речитативом несколько десятков голосов читают молитву, в которой кто-то выходит из бездны, а кого-то в нее опрокидывают.

 **55**  
Они успевают обменяться новостями, пока помогают профессору с завтраком. Гиноза очень бледный, весь какой-то скомканный, нервный, инспектор Акане и вовсе как будто неделю без сна, глаза обведенные красным, совсем больные. Рядом с ними, такими измотанными, Мика внезапно чувствует себя очень спокойной и взрослой. Даже велит им сесть на диван и не суетиться, и сама приносит тарелки и кружки с чаем. Профессор появляется из кухни последним, в здоровенной сковороде шкворчит яичница, он накладывает им — инспектору Акане отдельно, целую тарелку одних желтков.  
— Я не знаю, точно ли это поможет. — Вид у него и правда не слишком уверенный. Он косится сперва на Акане, потом на компьютер, из-за которого не вставал всю ночь. — Но симптомы, что вы мне описали, когда приехали, сходятся с тем, что я прочитал. Об этом уже пишут... в сети. В желтках содержится лецитин. Теоретически, он может оказаться полезен.  
— Полезен — от чего, профессор? Что со мной?  
Все так же с сомнением на лице Сайга пожимает плечами.  
— Я не биолог и не физиолог, Акане-сан. И я по-прежнему непозволительно мало знаю о том, что творится сейчас в столице. Нам остается только надеяться на помощь друзей. Разумных людей, такие еще остались. Вы ешьте... ешьте, пока не остыло, пожалуйста.  
Акане, до этого сидевшая перед тарелкой ровно, как будто всё это не для нее, внезапно накидывается на завтрак и ест так жадно, что Мика отворачивается, ощущая неловкость. В Академии бы за такое...  
Их всех отвлекает Гиноза-сан: вот уж кто, похоже, совсем не голоден. Не притрагиваясь к яичнице, он тихим голосом начинает говорить. О том, что еще успела застать Мика, — и что было после. Неработающие сканеры и доминаторы, перегруженная телефонная сеть Бюро, дроиды, сбившиеся с колес, беспорядки на улицах — повсюду, во всех районах. Убийства. Поджоги. И животные. Мертвые кошки, собаки, которые падают с неба на землю. Мика вздрагивает, пытаясь это вообразить.  
— Как? — шепчет она, сглатывая. — Совсем... мертвые? Сверху?  
— Кто-то в Бюро говорил, что это может быть началом... — Гиноза морщится. — Конца света. Я не знаю, я не то чтобы силен во всякой мистике, но...  
— Вот и забудьте об этом, — довольно невежливо перебивает Сайга. — Я, кажется, в свое время пытался вас учить рациональному мышлению. Так примените его.  
— Я сам видел такую собаку, профессор! — На скулах Гинозы краснеют пятна. — Мы с Акане-сан вместе видели. Я отвечаю за свои слова.  
— Зато опять забыли принцип «Не верь глазам своим». — Сайга остается спокоен. — Если мы сейчас начнем поддаваться панике, это никому не принесет пользы, но рискует испортить нам аппетит. Держу пари, вы ее... не трогали?  
Акане издает сдавленный звук, как будто ее тошнит — но продолжает доедать свой завтрак, сосредоточенно и не прерываясь. Мика встревоженно косится в ту сторону: да что же все-таки с ней такое? Почему никто толком не объяснит?  
— Ваши кошки и собаки — всего-навсего голограммы, Гиноза-сан, — продолжает тем временем Сайга. — Нашлись люди, достаточно небрезгливые, чтобы осмотреть их вблизи. Очень качественные, как они говорят — но всего лишь голограммы. Так что расслабьтесь, друзья мои, Апокалипсис в каноничном библейском духе нам, кажется, не грозит. По крайней мере, пока небо не свернется в свиток — ну, и все, что положено дальше.  
Мике внезапно очень хочется подойти к окну — посмотреть. Так, на всякий случай. Но она остается на месте. Чай как раз остыл, можно пить.  
— Значит, все происходящее было кем-то спланировано? — уточняет Гиноза. — Опять, как зимой? Нагнетание паники, провоцирование беспорядков...  
— Да, это очень похоже, — соглашается с ним профессор. И улыбается криво, половиной лица, как будто у него тик или зубная боль. — С одним маленьким исключением. Когда я говорил про классический конец света — в этом сценарии не предусмотрены... как бы помягче выразиться... назовем их — зомби.  
— Что?  
— Кто?  
— Профессор?!  
— Зомби, — повторяет Сайга устало. — Не скажу, что я сам в восторге от этого термина, но он некоторым образом уже... устоялся. Как наиболее емкое и понятное обозначение для людей, убивающих и поедающих своих собратьев. Точнее, поедающих не целиком — они, видите ли, предпочитают мозг.

 **56**  
Пастырь ведет их, ему покорны все двери, распахивающиеся по мановению руки.  
— Ибо свершится! Ибо настанет конец, — бормочут под нос люди в капюшонах, скрывающих покрасневшие глаза и вздутые вены на бритых висках. Ледяной ветер гуляет по пустым коридорам. Из-за поворота выезжает дроид, но Пастырь поднимает руку, и из десницы вырывается столп пламени, прожигающий в железяке огромную дыру.  
Было сказано, Извечный Бог спускается в пересечение среднего пальца с безымянным во имя Великой симметрии, и ежедневно разводя их в стороны, послушник отказывается от имени и прежней жизни, становясь средним из средних в самом срединном из миров.  
Плечом к плечу с Избранным, Пастырь спускается в подвал, по коридору, освещенному тусклым синеватым светом, они продвигаются к заветной двери, за которой — путь к Великому Уничтожению.  
Люди в капюшонах следуют за ними, готовые усердно молиться и убивать по одному слову. Пастырь останавливает их знаком за двадцать шагов до двери. Никому не видно, что делает Избранный с замком. Проходит минута тишины.  
Задние ряды, которым не видно вообще ничего, заводят тихую молитву.  
Проходит две минуты.  
— Не понимаю, — говорит Избранный. Через двадцать лет эти слова, увековеченные в Писании Алого Сердца, приведут к расколу и истреблению сотен человек. Пока же свидетели — шестеро человек в первых рядах, которые это слышат — боятся, что слух подвел их и Дьявол-из-Машины попутал им разум.  
Пастырь берет Избранного за воротник и поднимает в воздух.  
А затем со всей силы впечатывает в стену.  
— Ты должен. Был. Просто! Открыть! Эту! Дверь! — орет Пастырь.  
Люди в капюшонах пятятся. Огненная десница Посланца оставляет от ослушавшихся груду пепла.  
— Но Избранный... — раздается из-за спин непонимающий громкий шепот.  
— Ибо свершится. Ибо свершится! — заглушает его гул с двух сторон.  
— Заткнись, — шипит один из передних и развернувшись, с силой запихивает в чужой рот красную таблетку причастия. — Ибо свершится...  
— Я не могу! ...не понимаю! ...должно было получиться! — хрипит Избранный, прижатый к стене.  
Тусклые лампы мигают и гаснут. Злорадная тьма смыкает тесные ледяные объятия.

 **57**  
Его новая компания слетков понемногу обживается — не совсем такая, какой ее хотел бы видеть Сайга в оптимальном варианте развития событий, но он уже давно смирился с невозможностью подбора идеального окружения в неидеальном мире и, как человек в первую очередь практичный, работает с тем, что есть.  
Вопрос лецитина по-прежнему его беспокоит, но пользователь, писавший об этом ночью на форуме, уже часа три как не проявляется в сети — хочется верить, что просто ушел спать, — а остальные горазды разве что на домыслы, один другого безумнее, и искать в этом рациональное зерно чревато потерей времени, которую он себе сейчас никак не может позволить.  
Сведения из города продолжают поступать, но в них все больше паники и повторов, интересного почти ничего. И много, слишком много кликушества. Бороться с этим — все равно, что затыкать пальцем плотину, когда вода рвется из всех щелей.  
Апокалипсис сетевого масштаба.  
Он отрывается от компьютера, когда подходит Гиноза.  
— Да?  
— Есть новости из Бюро, профессор. Звонила наш аналитик, Караномори-сан, она сообщила последние данные по дроидам с улиц...  
Сайга поднимается. В гостиной два инспектора Бюро сидят на диване чинно, как птички на жердочках.  
О трупах снаружи дома никто деликатно старается не вспоминать.  
...Данные по убитым в городе по-прежнему отсутствуют. Беспорядки продолжаются. Сеть уличных сканеров — об этом просто можно забыть. Сайге вообще удивительно, что Бюро еще работает, собирает данные, куда-то звонит, у него было ощущение, что они парализованы намертво — страхом, беспомощностью, организационным идиотизмом... Что, черт возьми, себе думает Касей? Кто там в ней сейчас, интересно? Радостный наблюдатель? Но Сайга упустил свой шанс оказаться в центре событий, он не поехал в Нону вчера — и уж тем более не собирается сегодня.  
— Ладно, — подытоживает он сухо, дослушав Акане. — Что-то еще?  
— Да... профессор. — Она как-то странно смотрит при этом, и Сайга внезапно думает, что, кажется, зря спросил. — Есть кое-что еще. Это по поводу тех людей, за которыми посылала директор Касей. Примерно половина была найдена убитыми по тем адресам, которые были даны инспекторам. У всех травмы черепа разной степени тяжести. Практически нет других повреждений...  
Она говорит сухим тоном, точно читает отчет. На Сайгу больше не смотрит, и ни на кого другого тоже. Маленькие кулачки сжаты на коленях. Примерная девочка, примерный инспектор. Он уже знает, что она скажет дальше.  
— Остальные были опознаны сегодня утром — когда дроиды приводили в порядок площадь перед башней Нона. Все мертвы. Здесь повреждений гораздо больше. Но также во всех случаях — с ЧМТ.  
— Акане-сан... — пытается перебить Гиноза. Но она делает неожиданно резкий жест в его сторону, и он замолкает.  
— Все они. У каждого из них — кибернетическое тело. Киборги на 96%, то есть абсолютно всё, исключая мозг. И... есть то, что я не говорила вам раньше. Никому из вас. — Она смотрит на Гинозу. — Простите меня. Но я давала обещание Сивилле хранить всё в тайне. Только теперь, мне кажется, это обещание придется нарушить, иначе... В общем, я думаю, вы все должны это знать.  
Сайга откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывает глаза и готовится слушать. Если смотреть на вещи отстраненно, то ему, в общем, даже любопытно. Если инспектор будет делать ошибки, он постарается не поправлять.  
Впрочем, при всей его краткости, рассказ Акане оказывается довольно точным. Детали не в счет.

 **58**  
— Все это время... они от нас скрывали. А ты? Ты знал?  
Рука с коммуникатором подрагивает и ноет, Гиноза пытается устроиться поудобнее в углу у перил. На террасе деревянного дома слышно, как шумит вода, цвиркают белки в соснах, пересвистываются птицы. Поверить, что где-то снаружи мир разваливается на части так стремительно, будто кто-то вытащил из основания опорную деталь и реальности не на чем больше держаться, — почти невозможно, но к запаху земли и хвои все сильнее примешивается привычно-знакомый запах плоти, начинающей разлагаться. Всё это все это кажется чудовищной, непонятной, абсурдной ложью.  
— Я больше не могу, — говорит он Масаоке. — Ты знал?  
— Откуда? — откликается коммуникатор устало. — Никто не говорит правды, никогда, никому. Ты сам полицейский, что для тебя в этом нового?  
Отец никогда раньше не называл его полицейским, он говорил так только о себе.  
— Я не знаю. Не понимаю, как могла Акане-сан...  
— Ее использовали, — перебивает отец. — Она слабая доверчивая девочка, этим воспользовались. Но ты полицейский. Ты должен быть умнее. Твоя работа — во всем разобраться, понять.  
— Понять что? Если Сивилла не может работать нормально...  
— То кто в этом может быть заинтересован сильнее всего?  
— Не знаю, дай подумать... Террористы? Иностранные агенты?  
— Возможно. — В отцовском голосе звучит одобрение, у Гино перестает ныть рука. Он садится удобнее. Здесь хорошо думается, ничто не отвлекает. — Но разве у них есть знания об устройстве Сивиллы и доступ к ней? Сомневаюсь. И это оставляет нам...  
— Так, погоди... А что если... Профессор Сайга? — Мысль поначалу кажется настолько нелепой, что Гиноза спотыкается на имени. Но секунда-другая, и все становится четче. — Он же единственный, кто никуда не поехал, кто уцелел. Он мог... просто не захотеть возвращаться?

 **59**  
Рев мотоцикла разрезает лесную тишину, как ножом, а потом в доме тоже становится громко. Громче, чем когда звонила Сион и потом все обсуждали новости. Громче, чем когда все задавали вопросы Акане-сан насчет Сивиллы. Тогда было просто шумно. Сейчас — нервно, дергано и неровно. Все то пытаются говорить с Когами одновременно, то так же враз замолкают, и каждый чего-то ждет. Мика старается держаться поодаль. Она не была знакома с патрульным Когами, если не считать его появления в Академии, — а это знакомством не назовешь, — зато в Бюро о нем вспоминали едва ли не каждый день. И сейчас она невольно примеряет героическую фигуру из легенд на живого человека, тощего, усталого, слишком резкого, очень опасного, и ей странно.  
Странно, что на него так косится Гиноза-сан, настороженно, временами почти с вызовом, но исподволь, и Когами явно этого не замечает. Странно, что простой патрульный, едва появившись, командует и профессором, и инспектором Акане — собирает всех в столовой, задает жестким рубленым тоном вопросы, уточняет, заставляет звонить в Бюро и что-то проверять. Да... и сам по себе он тоже странный. Мика пока что не может объяснить для себя, в чем и как, но это ее беспокоит.  
Но, по крайней мере, он единственный, кто всерьез нацелен разобраться в происходящем.  
— Это не могло начаться внезапно, ни с того, ни с сего, — заявляет Когами и требует краткую сводку за последние полгода — что было в городе, какие происшествия, что не так.  
Он не знает про взрывы. У Мики круглеют глаза. Как можно было за все это время не слышать о взрывах?  
— Терроризм, — говорит профессор Сайга.  
— Это не доказано, — возражает Гиноза. — Мы рассматривали несколько возможных мотивов.  
Акане-сан все еще пытается выяснить у Когами, где он пропадал. Тот отмахивается:  
— Так что за взрывы?  
Мике несложно найти нужный файл, она выводит его на свой коммуникатор для общего обозрения.  
Первый взрыв прогремел восемь месяцев назад в ночном клубе «Love IS», поначалу все думали, что взорвался газ. Затем, с разными промежутками, взлетели на воздух магазин электроники «Отаку», еще один клуб, заправочная станция, ресторан, магазин украшений, частная гостиница. В последнем случае трупов было больше всего. На заправке и в магазине украшений обошлось вообще без жертв, эти случаи в Бюро относят к общей цепочке только условно.  
— Так, стоп, — перебивает Когами. — Не пойдет. Профессор, вы можете вывести карту города на экран, мы сейчас все это расчертим.  
Они занимались этим несколько месяцев, каждый день, но сейчас никто не возражает. Все ждут, пока Сайга принесет ноутбук. Когами садится за машину и принимается намечать точки сам, отмахиваясь, когда Акане предлагает помочь.  
— Даи-мару... Гонпачи... Ниттори... Амато... Черт, не складывается, никакой схемы. Тогда...  
Он ищет логику, но совсем не так, как это делали они все это время. Логика Когами лишена логики, непоследовательна, кажется, видна только ему одному. Он не хочет слушать про жертвы и подозреваемых, про показания камер. Методы, использованные преступниками, интересуют его секунд тридцать, потом он вновь отмахивается, не дослушав:  
— Не то.  
Выделяет то одну точку, то другую. Записывает точное время взрывов, перебирает цифры с календарем, потом, чертыхаясь, стирает — и принимается уточнять имена. Если так он работал и раньше, Мика не понимает, как весь отдел не сошел с ума. Но Акане-сан позволяет ему распоряжаться, профессор Сайга заваривает чай и внимательно слушает. Гиноза временами пытается спорить, но, кажется, ничуть не удивляется, когда его слова пропускают мимо ушей.  
Проходит час.  
— LOADING, — внезапно объявляет Когами. — Все элементарно, а вы, — и смотрит в упор на Гинозу, — идиоты. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Потом они вдвоем с профессором уходят закапывать трупы.

 **60**  
Времени в доме у профессора нет, просто снаружи порой светлее, порой темнее. Когами не может сказать, провел ли он внутри пять минут, пятьдесят, пять часов — когда бы он ни приезжал сюда, всё одно и то же безумное чаепитие, даже когда чая на его долю не достается.  
Он вертит в руках лопату, не зная, с чего начать.  
— Тебе помочь? — поднимает на него глаза Сайга, который, стоило им найти подходящее место и стащить туда трупы, тут же принялся копать. Ни вид трупов, ни то, что до приезда Когами они валялись по всему двору, профессора, похоже, ничуть не смущает.  
— Возможно, помощь, и правда пригодится, — медленно кивает Когами, решившись. Если об этом и можно говорить, то только с человеком с железными нервами. — Мне нужно найти Откровение.  
— Прости? — Сайга выпрямляется, опираясь на лопату, и поправляет сползшие на нос очки.  
— Откровение про Апокалипсис, — раздраженно вздыхает Когами, сам себе он сейчас напоминает Мора там за столом на заправке. — Не помню имени, кто написал, но в Библии это должно быть ближе к концу.  
— Полагаешь, нам оно как-то поможет?  
— Это уже происходит, профессор. Лучших всадников у них тут, видимо, не нашлось.  
— А, — говорит Сайга и складывает на груди руки. Лопата с тихим стуком падает на землю, но он не обращает на нее внимания. Прорезавшееся из-за туч солнце светит Когами прямо в лицо, будто лампа на допросе в старых детективах. — И вы, Когами Синья, стало быть...  
— Война, — кивает Когами. Он так и знал, что с профессором будет просто. — А весь этот бардак с ожившими трупами, которые жрут людей — это Голод. Его следует найти и уничтожить первым. Потом я убью Макисиму и Мора, потом... что-то придумаем, но для этого мне надо сперва выяснить, кто Макисима. Я так и не спросил, но он точно всадник.  
— Ясно, — кивает Сайга. — Давай-ка присядем и обсудим это.  
Они отходят от трупов к грядкам, заботливо накрытым брезентом, и усаживаются на камнях. Когами раскуривает самокрутку — у Сайги нашлось несколько десятков, «они всё дарят и дарят», объяснил он еще в доме, не вдаваясь в подробности. Дым слишком резкий, царапает горло, Когами сгибается в приступе кашля и едва не падает — у него снова адски кружится голова.  
— Итак, если мне не изменяет память, ты попал в реабилитационный центр восемь с лишним месяцев тому назад, когда сотрудники второго отдела подобрали тебя недалеко от подстреленного тобой Макисимы Сёго. Ты пытался оказать сопротивление, но был парализован доминатором.  
— Я убил его, — перебивает Когами, он не совсем понимает, с каким из двух с половиной Сайг, плывущих перед глазами, ему следует говорить, чтобы не выдать своего паскудного состояния, в итоге он предпочитает смотреть в землю.  
— Ты попал в реабилитационный центр в середине февраля, — терпеливо повторяет профессор. — И находился там в палате интенсивной терапии до вчерашней ночи.  
— Нет, не помню, да, какая разница.  
— Отвечая на мой вопрос в доме, ты говорил, что уходил с этажа интенсивной терапии.  
— Профессор, мы теряем время, — Когами готов встать и вернуться к яме, которая вряд ли выкопает себя сама, но он по-прежнему не уверен, что сможет твердо стоять на ногах. Но трупы надо проверить. То, что он здесь — еще не гарантия, что они не поползут. Там, на заправке, им не помешали все три всадника. Он пытается объяснить это Сайге, но тот перебивает его снова, на сей раз — совсем резко, такое бывало на семинарах, когда кто-то явным образом демонстрировал, что не просто прогулял лекцию, но еще и не ознакомился с ее содержанием.  
— В ночь на первое ноября ты сбежал из палаты интенсивной терапии, прервав лечение тяжелыми препаратами, и тем не менее, оказался способен передвигаться без посторонней помощи и даже водить транспортное средство.  
— Вы меня вообще слышали? — прикрывает глаза Когами, отмечая: в темноте ему сразу становится легче. — Я всадник. Это нормально.  
— Вы всадник и это нормально. Да, я вас слышу, Когами Синья, — посмеивается Сайга.  
— Кончайте издеваться, профессор. Будто мне самому это нравится.  
— Отнюдь, это должно изрядно тешить твою гордыню, которая меж тем является страшнейшим из смертных грехов, согласно помянутому тобой христианскому канону. Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе хорошо проспаться. Сутки-другие — до тех пор, пока психотропные препараты не перестанут танцевать, прости, гарцевать у тебя в крови.  
Когами все-таки открывает глаза. Ему везет — солнце за это время успело спрятаться за тучи. Допрос окончен.  
— К чертям собачьим препараты. У нас нет суток, и вы это прекрасно понимаете. Я должен немедленно найти Голод, пока здесь вообще остался кто-то живой. — Он медленно поднимается. Приступ, кажется, прошел. Прошлый застал его по дороге сюда — тогда Когами едва не съехал с трассы.  
— В одном ты прав, — снова поправляет очки Сайга, — времени у нас действительно мало. Война. Это надо же.  
— Не стоит волновать остальных, — с нажимом говорит Когами, глядя ему в глаза.  
С этим Сайга тоже легко соглашается.  
— Одного не пойму, — летит Когами в спину, когда тот уже возвращается к трупам, чтобы проверить, не начали ли они шевелиться. — Зачем высшие силы докладывают о готовности этой своей апокалиптической операции терактами в центре Токио. У ангелов барахлит интернет?

 **61**  
— Итак, рассмотрим нашу ситуацию рационально, — улыбается Сенгудзи, сложив длинные пальцы домиком и упираясь в них подбородком.  
Сейчас, удобно устроившись в кресле гостиной полулюкса, он кажется совсем спокойным, но Аянаги до сих пор может только сипеть, его горло опоясывает наливающийся всеми оттенками синего след от чужой руки, а к затылку наскоро примотан пакет со льдом.  
— В городе переворот. Власти бездействуют, запершись в бункере. Министр обороны пропал с прошлой ночи. Министр благосостояния найден мертвым на площади. По городу бродят голодные зомби. Фанатики вот-вот выйдут из-под контроля. А вы оказались неспособны открыть одну дверь.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, при чем здесь фанатики, — замечает Аянаги, его по-прежнему потряхивает от похода в подвал, а тон лучше не замерять. — И что такое «зомби».  
— То, что рискует довольно скоро вами пообедать, Сюити, — отвечает Сенгудзи, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по губам. — Вы в безопасности до тех пор, пока находитесь под моей охраной. А я не вижу в этом дальнейшей необходимости.  
Он чеканит слова, как слегка очеловечившийся дроид. Дьявол-из-машины, как говорило это отребье, когда они выходили наружу.  
Старик не просто выжил, он окончательно выжил из ума, думает Аянаги. О том, что Сенгудзи якшается с кем попало, слухи ходили всегда, но до сих пор от этого не зависела жизнь самого Аянаги.  
В том, что любой из фанатиков перегрызет ему горло, по первому же приказу Сенгудзи, сомнений нет. А еще эти чертовы собаки, теперь их здесь две — сидят по обе стороны кресла, от той, которая увязалась с площади, по номеру ползет тяжелая, медная вонь, и на паркете — красные следы от лап.  
— Вероятно, они ужесточили систему допуска, — говорит Аянаги, пытаясь поймать взгляд Сенгудзи. Нужно просто представить, что он перед правительственной комиссией защищает свое тендерное предложение. Изложить его кратко, доходчиво, привлекательно.  
— Есть понятная группа людей, на которых этот допуск должен распространяться. Например, сотрудники Бюро.  
— Забудьте о Бюро, — отрезает Сенгудзи. — Это чужая территория.  
— Что значит, чужая? У меня там...  
Сенгудзи прикрывает глаза, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. А затем резко поднимается на ноги.  
— Я вернусь через шесть часов. За это время вы найдете пропуск. Иначе я достану вас из-под земли, и вы поймете, что быстро умереть на площади было бы гораздо приятнее. Ясно?  
Он даже угрожает, не вкладывая в слова ничего, кроме слов.  
От этого мороз по коже. От этого ему верит не голова, а сердце, частящее так, что вот-вот выпрыгнет из ушей.  
Сенгудзи уходит с одной из собак. Вторая смотрит на Аянаги недобро. Он наливает себе джина, прихваченного Сенгудзи из лимузина, чтобы смочить ему ссадину на затылке, и выпивает залпом, как воду.  
Риса не отвечает на звонки. Ни через пятнадцать минут. Ни через час пятнадцать.

 **62**  
— Он ничего не хочет говорить. — Акане устало опускается рядом с Гинозой на террасе. Здесь так тихо. Удивительно, насколько городской шум становится привычным и перестает быть заметным, пока внезапно не окажешься в таком месте. Она обратила внимание, еще когда Когами привозил ее к профессору в первый раз. Даже в ушах шумело. А то, что закружилась голова, — Когами объяснил, что это от кислорода. Совсем другой воздух. — Он стал... какой-то не такой.  
Гиноза неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
— Если он не хочет говорить, он не скажет. Он всегда таким был. Ну... вы же помните, Акане-сан.  
Она помнит и оттого тревожится еще сильнее.  
— Нам всем надо держаться вместе, быть заодно, как он не понимает. Может, вы сумеете ему объяснить?  
— Это Когами, — повторяет Гиноза, как непреложную истину, и замолкает, теребя отворот пиджака.  
— Нет. — Акане не намерена сдаваться. После завтрака ей стало гораздо лучше, но она боится, что симптомы проявятся вновь. Она должна успеть сделать хоть что-то... хоть что-то полезное, пока сознание опять не начнет мутиться. Сидеть сложа руки... — Нет, так не пойдет. Мы должны с ним поговорить.  
— Вы же слышали, Акане-сан. Он уверен, что взрывы — это послание. Что кто-то таким образом пытался что-то сообщить. Полный бред, как мне кажется, ну, посудите сами. Уцепился за случайное совпадение, теперь как всегда навертит целую теорию, но...  
— Но он же оказался прав — в прошлый раз.  
Наверное, ей не стоило так говорить. Гиноза морщится, как будто она ударила его по щеке.  
— Никакого Макисимы больше нет. Он сам его пристрелил.  
— Да, но...  
— И никаких посланий нет тоже. Подумайте, Акане-сан, вы же инспектор. Вы детектив! Включите логику. Это бред!  
Он горячится, скулы розовеют, он дергает отворот пиджака, точно пытается оторвать. А птицы свиристят безмятежно, и мерный шум водопада совсем не похож на городской гул машин.  
— У нас нет других версий, Гиноза-сан.  
— И это повод хвататься за первое, что пришло в голову Когами? У нас был десяток версий, одна не хуже другой. Где доказательства? Где хоть какой-то намек на смысл?  
Акане поднимается и вздыхает. Пока Гиноза не успокоится, с ним невозможно говорить. Она понятия не имеет, почему появление Когами так вывело его из себя — зато Сион, когда она ей рассказала, что Когами вернулся, смеялась, — но ему явно надо дать время остыть.  
— Я схожу, попробую еще раз его расспросить.  
— Конечно. Идите, Акане-сан.

 **63**  
— Стоило ему появиться — и всё. Конец. Всё, как раньше.  
Он никогда не думал, что сможет говорить так с кем бы то ни было, тем паче с отцом. Но Масаока слушает его теперь, совсем не как в прежние времена, а у Гино больше нет сил держать это в себе.  
— Глупости, — отвечает коммуникатор, и это звучит совсем не так, как «глупости» от Когами. Отец на его стороне. Всегда был на его стороне, жаль только, Гино понял это слишком поздно. — Есть только одно, чем мужчина доказывает свою правоту. Доводит дело до конца. Если ты веришь, что прав, если веришь в себя — значит, у тебя все получится. Не отступайся. То, что твоё — твоё.  
И Акане-сан поймет наконец...  
Гиноза не доводит мысль до конца. Он делает это не ради Акане.  
Он знает, что прав.

 **64**  
Мика уходит из коридора раньше, чем Акане-сан выйдет с террасы и сможет ее заметить. Подслушивать нехорошо... да, только когда тебя на этом ловят. Этому Академия учит надежно. Мика всегда удивлялась: как люди выбирают место для разговоров, толком не проверив, откуда их может быть слышно. Террасы, садовые беседки, лестничные площадки в этом смысле — настоящие ловушки, они создают иллюзию уединенности. Глупо.  
И грустно, что Гиноза такой слепой. Теперь ей понятно, почему так потешались Сион и Яёй. Ей самой в Бюро это было не настолько заметно.  
Интересно, что было у Акане с Когами?  
В гостиной она садится за включенный компьютер, еще раз смотрит на схему взрывов. Это интересно. Первые буквы названий — как зашифрованное послание. В семь этапов, по числу букв, потому что у злоумышленников был какой-то многоступенчатый план.  
Неужели все может быть настолько просто и сложно одновременно? Но если это послание — то от кого? И кому?  
По требованию Когами Сион сейчас ищет какую-то информацию о происходящем в трущобах. Какая связь — Мика не слишком хорошо поняла. Кажется, Когами подозревает, что взрывами могли руководить оттуда. В трущобах слишком много недовольных. Безработные, полу-граждане, скрывающиеся латентные преступники... Но всем известно, что они не рискуют выходить в город, ведь стоит им попасться под сканеры — и конец. Хотя он прав: если кому и выгодны беспорядки в городе, так именно им. Ненависть. Когда Когами произносит это слово, он явно знает, о чем говорит.  
Акане возвращается со двора и садится рядом. Нет, судя по лицу, и разговор с Когами тоже прошел не так, как ей бы хотелось, она смотрит в пустоту, хмурится, морщит лоб, словно продолжает вести спор в своей голове. Мика не собирается ей мешать. Она поднимается и выходит.  
Снаружи перед домом уже все убрано. Никаких трупов. Когами стоит перед патрульной машиной, упираясь руками в капот. Мика вспоминает, как ей было страшно, когда она сидела внутри, а тот, в балахоне, бился в стекло снаружи, и обнимает себя руками, чтобы унять дрожь.  
— А... наш новый инспектор, — внезапно поворачивается к ней Когами. — Ну что? Как вам служится? Как успехи?  
У него голос, как будто он давно ни с кем не говорил — она это заметила еще в доме, — хриплый, с паузами, слишком резкий. Но Мика его не боится: он слишком неправильный, чтобы бояться. Для таких, как он, не написано правил. А значит, для нее тоже никаких правил нет.  
— Гиноза-сан не верит в вашу идею насчет кода, — говорит она очень тихо, и ему приходится наклониться, чтобы расслышать. — Почему?  
— Потому что Гино всегда верил только в те схемы, которые выбиты у него на лбу. Он не понимает, что есть люди, у которых голова устроена иначе. Не понимает, что на самом деле всё — код. Всё — детали. Плана, замысла. Смысла. Мы просто не видим их, а если видим, то не понимаем. Всё просто. Всё очевидно — если уметь смотреть. — Вдруг усмехается, однако уже не враждебно, как там, в гостиной. — Но мне тут не верят, это вы точно подметили, инспектор. А вам-то что?  
— Я верю, — очень серьезно говорит Мика. — Насчет плана. И этапов. Мне кажется, это правда. Профессор Сайга... он общался с какими-то людьми по сети. Акане-сан говорила вам про свои симптомы?  
Он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, и она объясняет. Все, что успела прочитать, пока профессор был занят снаружи, а компьютер оставался в ее распоряжении. Открыть свернутую страничку с форумом не так уж сложно.  
— Они подозревают, что на людей в городе чем-то воздействовали. Глобально, как они говорят. Симптомы сходятся... у тех, кто пришел в себя и кого удалось опросить. Профессор Сайга утром сказал, что есть какое-то вещество в желтках. Акане-сан стало после этого лучше. Но никто так и не знает, что могли сделать с людьми в городе, чтобы они... они...  
— Поедали человеческие мозги, — заканчивает за нее Когами абсолютно спокойно. — Ну, нашей Акане в этом смысле не привыкать. — Но, поймав взгляд Мики, все же смущенно поправляется: — Прошу прощения. Шутка.  
Мика по-прежнему смотрит на него в упор и ждет. И Когами, помедлив, кивает:  
— Это всё Голод. Но ладно. Неважно. Идем.

 **65**  
Сгусток знаков, который едва ли помнит себя человеком, запахивается в синюю куртку и скользит по улицам, охваченным беспорядками, по привычке прячась от сканеров в глубокой тени. Дождь струится сквозь него, каждая капля, касаясь внешнего контура, создает сложный паттерн визуального обсчета, заставляющего ложную каплю отскакивать от плотного ложного материала.  
В здании, до которого доходит мультимножество знаков в форме человека, все еще горит свет, а значит — работает лифт. Касаясь кнопки, он считывает алгоритм работы лифта и, подсоединившись к нему, вызывает на первый этаж. Справа от него женщина пытается отбиваться от двоих охранников в заляпанной кровью форме, плотоядно облизывающихся на ее растрепанную голову. Когда двери закрываются, и пустой лифт везет сгусток знаков, которому не впервые притворяться человеком, на сорок третий этаж, он пытается переключить свое зрение на внутреннюю камеру первого этажа, но она заблокирована.  
Это не первая камера, которая не пускает его, к таким досадным преградам якобы-человеку не привыкать. Однако эта — его тревожит, вероятностный анализ предсказывает нечто, выходящее за горизонт событий.  
Холл на сорок третьем этаже пустынен, каким он и был в прошлый раз, когда сгусток знаков приходил сюда еще в бытность человеком. Тот, за кем он пришел, как и тогда, сидит за крайним столиком у окна с видом на башню Нона.  
— Здесь отчетливо не хватает Эльбы, — равнодушно роняет сидящая совокупность знаков, складывающаяся в крайне достоверную для человеческого глаза голограмму, макая несуществующее печенье в отсутствующий чай.  
— Острова или реки? — уточняет человек, находящий в голограмме две серьезных погрешности. Это означает, что ресурсы его собеседника на пределе, и это неудивительно, ведь часть человека, которой не надо помнить о человечности, продолжает биться о чужие наглухо задраенные порты.  
В сущности все это — повод отвлечь чужое внимание, ведь в отличие от него, Макисиме надо заботиться и о многом другом.  
— Горы, скажи еще — огрызается Макисима с теплой улыбкой. — Время, проведенное целиком в сети, пошло твоему образованию на пользу. Присядь, раз собрался меня отвлекать.  
Кресло придвинуто к столу, на перепросчет его визуальных контуров уйдет в полтора раза меньше ресурсов, чем требовалось человеку, которому нечем думать по-человечески, чтобы достоверно передвигаться по улице под дождем.  
Но он не торопится садиться.  
— Здесь нет второго кресла, — говорит человек, которого звали Чхве, когда он в прошлый раз здесь сидел.  
Совокупность знаков расползается на его глазах медными жуками, как две капли воды похожими на его собственных. Они расправляют крылья и устремляются к нему со всех сторон.  
— Агнец, агнец милый, бог тебя помилуй, — нараспев декламирует Макисима, глядя в пустоту, образовавшуюся на месте Чхве, в которую проваливаются жуки.  
— Жаль, что я не могу свернуть тебе шею, — говорит человек, когда-то отзывавшийся на это имя, возникая за его спиной.  
— Тогда отойди и не мешай тем, кто может, — зло бросает Макисима. И медленно, с головы, начинает распадаться на новых жуков.

 **66**  
Профессор Сайга всегда доверял постулату одной из самых негуманистических ветвей психологии — многими оспариваемому, хотя и совершенно бездоказательно, — гласящему, что базовая структура личности неизменна и во многом определяется генетикой и условиями формирования личности, и лишь в последнюю очередь сознательным воздействием. Когами Синья тому живое и наглядное подтверждение. И именно взгляды профессора Сайги подсказывают ему, что спорить с Когами, когда он твердо в чем-то убежден, будет бессмысленной тратой времени.  
Хотя, разумеется, говорить с ним без всей этой фоновой ахинеи про Апокалипсис и незримых врагов было бы несколько проще.  
С другой стороны... Когами Синья очевидно нуждается в незримых врагах. Самое главное, что это не мешает ему быть эффективным.  
— Всё это не могло случиться ни с того, ни с сего, — заявляет он с порога гостиной. У него за спиной маячит тихоня Мика. С момента, когда утром выяснилось, что ее родители живы — угодили в аварию, сейчас в реанимации, но врачи утверждают, что все обойдется, — она, по крайней мере, больше не плачет. Временами даже пытается приносить пользу. — Мы уже знаем, что свой план они готовили как минимум за несколько месяцев. Значит, все это время они как-то воздействовали на людей. — И поворачивается к Акане. — Так, а теперь сосредоточься. Что у тебя было необычного за это время? Может, ходила по каким-то клубам? Коктейли?  
Акане недоуменно хмурится. Клубы? Она?  
— Ладно. Еще проще. Таблетки для тона. Их пьют все, регулярно. Может, с ними что-то не так?  
Они проверяют дату выпуска. Почти год назад.  
— Едва ли, — резюмирует Гиноза. — Должно быть что-то еще.  
— Очень большой охват. — Вот то, что не давало Сайге покоя всё это время. О таблетках на форуме не подумали, а вот про распыленные в воздухе вещества ожесточенно спорили часа три, пока не пришли те, кто довольно авторитетно смог объяснить, почему это не вариант. — И при этом сработало одновременно у всех. Весь город сошел с ума в одну ночь. Вот что странно.  
— Вспоминай, — вновь требует от Акане Когами. — Профессор прав. В таком раскладе это означает, что был какой-то триггер. Верно? Тогда вспоминай!  
Они разбивают ее день на кусочки. Проходятся по ним частым гребнем. Проснулась, посмотрела обязательную передачу, душ, завтрак, работа. Нет, в машине тоже ничего необычного не было. И на техосмотр она ее отдавала довольно давно. Потом — рабочий день, как всегда. На удивление спокойный, так что она даже ушла с работы сравнительно вовремя...  
— И не успела посмотреть вечерний ролик, — улыбается она смущенно. — До сих пор напоминание в почте висит.  
По тому, как смотрят на нее остальные, в понятии «рекомендованное видео» для них одно слово является явно лишним. Даже для Мики. Впрочем, нет, вспоминает Сайга, если вспомнить, кто ее отец — как раз в этом ничего удивительного. Элита может себе позволить.  
— Вечерний ролик, — медленно, врастяжку повторяет Когами. А потом неожиданно резко поворачивается: — Профессор?  
Сайга трет переносицу.  
— Если рассуждать логически, это конечно не невозможно, однако с практической точки зрения...  
— Профессор! — Когами никогда не отличался терпением. — Так да — или нет?  
Насколько известно Сайге, опыты с так называемым «двадцать пятым кадром» велись еще на заре создания Сивиллы, если не раньше — и не только в Японии. Кому-то в верхах идея максимально быстрого оболванивания биомассы посредством видеовнушения казалась простой и удобной. К счастью — или к несчастью — ничего путного из этого не вышло, при продолжительном воздействии у подопытных начинал сбоить режим сна, возникали неврозы... Всё это было бесконечно далеко от идеи гармоничного общества взаимной ответственности, и от задумки отказались.  
Но что, если не все? И не насовсем?  
— Я не уверен, — отвечает он осторожно.  
— Так давайте проверим! Распотрошим этот последний ролик, посмотрим, не напихали ли чего-нибудь внутрь...  
— Когами-сан. — Сайга смотрит на бывшего ученика с укоризной. — Включите голову. Хотя бы на пять минут. Я вас очень прошу.  
— А что такое? Мы же аккуратно, по кадрам...  
— Мы вряд ли справимся сами, — тихо говорит Мика, ни на кого не глядя. — Без специальной аппаратуры и помощи специалистов. В видеороликах много всяких хитростей, даже легально: цветовые эффекты, смена планов. И то, что мы ищем, может быть вообще не на картинке. Если дело в звуковой дорожке, ультразвук или сверхнизкие частоты... мы не сможем разделить звук без пульта, как у звукорежиссера.  
— Ты в этом разбираешься? — требовательно оборачивается к Мике Когами. Уже на «ты», восхищается Сайга этой небрежной простотой. Мику, похоже, фамильярность бывшего патрульного не смущает.  
— Нет, к сожалению. — Она виновато разводит руками. — Это рассказывал Аянаги-сан, он работает на правительство... Не знаю точно, что он делает, но это как-то связано с видеопрограммами. Он бывал у нас дома, рассказывал.  
— Аянаги? Родственник нашей Аянаги из второго отдела? — уточняет Гиноза. Они с Акане понимающе переглядываются. Любопытно.  
— Да, он ее дядя. По отцовской линии, кажется.  
— А ты можешь узнать у этого Аянаги подробнее — про видео? И про аппаратуру?  
Мика в замешательстве прикусывает губу.  
— Я не знаю...  
Кажется, ему опять пора спасать положение. Профессор Сайга надевает свою самую мягкую ободряющую улыбку, поднимается с кресла и делает Мике знак. Та послушно подходит ближе.  
— Всё просто, Симоцуки-сан. Смотрите, как это лучше сделать...

 **67**  
К двум часам дня Аянаги получает одну хорошую новость и очень много плохих. Хорошая заключается в том, что на фоне чужих убытков его собственные финансовые потери можно считать нулевыми. Да, правильно он сделал в свое время, что не стал располагать офисы в центре.  
Главная плохая новость — хорошая больше не радует. Риса по-прежнему не отзывается. У всех трех его надежных контактов в правительстве — автоответчик с самого утра. Рекомендованное к просмотру видео сообщает о звезде, которая упала с неба. Об отравленном море. О поиске двоих праведников, которых непременно следует линчевать. Один из них — Сенгудзи. Второй — сам Аянаги.  
Еще одна плохая новость: никто не перезванивает ему уточнить, какого черта. Никто из тех, кого интересует судьба Аянаги, сегодня не смотрит телевизор. Запертый в стенах номера, он наматывает бесконечные круги и временами швыряет в стену какой-нибудь подвернувшийся под руку мелкий предмет.  
Собака лениво вертит головой и постукивает хвостом по полу в такт его шагам.  
Попытавшись в очередной раз дозвониться напрямую до премьера, Аянаги в сердцах едва не бросает телефон в окно, но тут раздается звонок.  
— Здравствуйте! — лепечет незнакомый голосок. — Господин Аянаги, простите великодушно, что отвлекаю от дел. Меня зовут Мика Симоцуки, я дочь Тосиро Симоцуки, не могли бы вы уделить мне пару минут?  
Он останавливается. Смотрит на себя в зеркало. Заставляет себя улыбнуться так широко, что скулы сводит. Секретарь Симоцуки — один из тех, до кого Аянаги тщетно пытается дозвониться с самого утра.  
— Конечно же, я помню вас, как ваши дела? Как поживает ваш отец?  
— К сожалению, не самым лучшим образом, отчего я и вынуждена беспокоить вас, господин Аянаги. Прошу прощения еще раз, но я сейчас на задании Бюро общественной безопасности, нахожусь далеко за городом. Мне сообщили, что родители в первой городской больнице. Они попали в аварию этой ночью. Мне сказали, они в реанимации, а теперь я не могу дозвониться до врачей и очень беспокоюсь. Если вас не затруднит попросить кого-то...  
— О чем может идти речь, госпожа Симоцуки! — перебивает Аянаги монотонный монолог, у него нет времени для этих формул вежливости. Она сообщила ему главное.  
— Пошли, тварь, — весело командует он собаке, прикрыв пальцами микрофон. Снимает повязку с головы, приглаживает волосы, наглухо застегивает рубашку... помят, конечно, но кто в такой день не помят. Главное — не поднимать высоко подбородок, тогда совсем незаметно, а сзади все как-нибудь прикроют волосы.  
Все это время тоненький голос дочери Симоцуки продолжает компостировать ему мозги, ввинчиваясь в черепную коробку маленьким алмазным шуруповертом. Какие записи, какие звукорежиссеры? Ничем таким он не занимается, у него даже аппаратуры нет, чтобы записывать ролик для тендера, он нанимал одноразовую команду и брал технику напрокат, вот еще он содержал бы их полгода, в ожидании, когда ему наконец откажут окончательно из-за этой чертовой «Амбреллы», которая перехватила все заказы. Да-да, он непременно все лично выяснит про ее отца, такого хорошего человека, его лучшего друга, коллеги и наставника! Непременно! И тут же перезвонит!  
Все то время, пока он спускается вниз, дочь Симоцуки извиняется, благодарит и прощается. А ведь еще в начале года Аянаги серьезно раздумывал, не хочет ли стать для ее отца настолько незаменимым, чтобы понадеяться на выгодный брак... 

**68**  
Мику слушают очень внимательно — все, но не Сайга. Еще до того, как та закончила разговор, было ясно, что ничего полезного им это не даст, а значит, надо искать другие пути. Его сеть личных знакомств, безусловно, достаточно широка, но не в этой сфере. И беспорядки в городе настолько некстати...  
— Аянаги-сан говорит, что сейчас все заказы правительства выполняет фирма «Амбрелла», — говорит Мика, — поэтому он...  
— Что? — перебивает Сайга. В первый момент он уверен: послышалось. — Что за бред?  
— Это не бред, — обижается Мика. — У них бессрочный контракт, в этом году на госзаказ не было даже тендера.  
— Я не о том. Как ты назвала эту фирму?  
— «Амбрелла»...  
У Мики круглые испуганные глаза. У остальных — просто недоуменные. Сайга с трудом удерживается, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Иметь дело с недообразованными индивидами бывает невыносимо, но они не виноваты в том, что не обладают знаниями, выходящими за пределы дозволенного культурного контекста. Об этом время от времени приходится себе напоминать.  
Ладно, спасибо, что не «Скайнет».  
— Свяжитесь с Бюро. Надеюсь, ваш штатный аналитик еще на месте. — Он очень старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно, хотя это непросто. Азарт и предвкушение близкой разгадки будоражат и заставляют спешить. Вот ведь самоуверенный, чертовски самоуверенный сукин сын... — Нам нужен адрес этой корпорации «Амбрелла» и всё остальное, что они сумеют о ней выяснить. Как можно быстрее.  
И раз уж он все равно начал распоряжаться, приходится продолжать:  
— Проверь машины во дворе, — бросает он Когами. — В которой больше горючего. Мы едем в город.  
Крах цивилизации начинается с подавления разума, и им же заканчивается. В какие интересные времена доводится жить...  
Одно профессор Сайга знает наверняка: что бы там ни было, умирать в эти интересные времена он не намерен.

 **69**  
::512:: версии катастрофы (638)

 **[498] Гостевой логин :ID: MC5CRI77T**  
Все просто: это вирус, Сивиллу хакнули, теперь юзают какие-нибудь упоротые сектанты.

 **[499] Гостевой логин :ID: 09843JFOU3**  
Сектант-хакер – страшная сила, боюсь себе даже представить написанных им спамботов.

 **[500] Гостевой логин :ID: D8F7EGD75**  
Ха-ха, ты таких спамботов тут по пятьсот штук каждый день видишь.

 **[501] Гостевой логин :ID: VV4357CX2**  
Может, это тот самый хакер?

 **[502] Гостевой логин :ID: 0VN87VIW7**  
Не порите ерунды, как вы себе представляете вирус, который способен взломать Сивиллу?

 **[503] Гостевой логин :ID: T45VNBYT6**  
Алгоритм прост: подключение по внутренней сети, запуск бэкдора, прописывание в код. Дальше опционален запуск собственного набора программ в автономном режиме. Незаметно и практично. Но даже с админским доступом черта с два перегрузишь систему изнутри системы, от этого она застрахована. 

**[504] Гостевой логин :ID: 0E8N987BK**  
Такой простой, анон, пошел бы и взломал.

 **[505] Гостевой логин :ID: F7E86C0F7R**  
Я и взломал.

 **[506] Гостевой логин :ID: FDO9T8NE3**  
Ну-ну, а пруф?

 **[507] Гостевой логин :ID: 5LKJF8DJW**  
Выгляни на улицу.

 **70**  
Сгусток знаков, которые были человеком, закручивает смерчем и швыряет от порта к порту, но нигде не находится ни малейшей щели.

 **71**  
— Всё, третий отдел тоже аут. — Яёй отрывается от внутренних мониторов слежения, постукивает пальцами по столу. Половина камер в коридорах уже разбита. На оставшихся всё тот же бесконечный сериал. Психи добрались до жилых комнат на сорок шестом — там прятались двое, еще недавно. Теперь... Новенькому патрульному — Яёй не помнит имени — разбивают голову. Мамори из охраны его держит за ноги, инспектор Аянаги, вцепившись в плечи, колотит затылком об пол. Скоро череп не выдержит. Что будет потом, она уже знает. Можно смотреть или не смотреть.  
— Пока-пока, третий отдел, — хмыкает Сион, выщелкивая новую сигарету из пачки. — Ладно, кончай любоваться на конец света, давай лучше сюда, тут интереснее. Гляди!  
Она выводит данные на большой настенный экран. Ряды цифр говорят Яёй не больше, чем мычание психов в коридорах Бюро, но она согласна отвлечься.  
— Что это?  
— Технические характеристики компьютеров, которые стоят в «Амбрелле». Наши подключились, сейчас будем сливать данные. Ты полюбуйся, какие милашки!  
Обойти сигнализацию и дать группе доступ в офис фирмы для Сион не составило большого труда. Охранная система там была затейливая, но не то чтобы незнакомая. Теперь начиналось самое интересное.  
— И что это значит?  
— Ну-у, — тянет Сион, проводя по губам острым языком. Компьютеры она любит точно так же как секс. Яёй не ревнует, ей временами даже нравится ощущать себя третьим лишним. — Они примерно в пять раз мощнее, чем это надо для нужд обычной конторы такого типа. Интересно...  
— Деньги было некуда девать?  
— Нет, вряд ли. Память почти вся забита, и я не думаю, что там агитки для Сивиллы... или даже порнуха. Ого! Ты смотри, сколько оперативки, утопиться.  
Она с головой уходит в работу. Ничего не понятно — это совсем техническое, — но наблюдать за Сион куда приятнее, чем за камерами слежения. Вот она улыбается, гордо и торжествующе, раскидывает по экранам какие-то схемы, цифры — потом прикусывает ноготь и начинает материться сквозь зубы.  
— Защита... черт, зачем им такая защита? Это же не оборонка! Не башня Нона... Зачем?  
Яёй поудобнее устраивается в кресле, вытянув ноги. Консервов им хватит надолго. А теперь, кажется — и развлечений тоже.

 **72**  
— Открытая черепно-мозговая травма вследствие удара тяжелым тупым предметом, — устало объясняет врач, измотанный и явно не спавший ночь. — Серьезные повреждения коры. Мы делаем, что можем, но из комы его вряд ли удастся вывести. С женой дела обстоят получше, не все кости удастся сохранить, придется ставить бионические протезы. Операции по пересадке займут какое-то время, однако в этом случае мы ручаемся за полное восстановление...  
Собака в больницу не пошла, осталась ждать в машине. Отличное время сбежать, думает Аянаги, слушая доктора вполуха. Черный ход, или вообще потребовать у них вертолет. Да хоть выехать с одной из их бригад.  
Люди здесь лежат везде. В палатах, в коридорах, даже на площадке перед лифтом. Некоторые намертво привязаны к кушеткам. Они скулят, вращают глазами и прокусывают себе губы.  
Хорошенько осмотревшись, сбегать Аянаги передумывает.  
На чьей бы стороне сейчас ни находился Сенгудзи, правильной будет объявлена выигравшая, а на это у него больше шансов, чем у кого угодно еще. Значит, предавать его неразумно. Пусть даже старик и опасен, но до сих пор он всегда держал слово.  
Аянаги просит у доктора доступа к личным вещам Симоцуки и, разумеется, получает его без лишних разговоров.  
Все, что ему надо оттуда — одна-единственная карточка.  
Если Сенгудзи понадобится отпечаток пальцев и сетчатка — пусть достает их как-нибудь сам.

 **73**  
— Я знаю, что на самом деле тебя нет, — говорит Гиноза. И тут же, с полной нелогичностью добавляет: — Думал, ты появишься раньше.  
Для Масаоки в этих двух фразах, кажется, тоже нет никакого противоречия. Он поудобнее усаживается на грязный ящик в наклейках «Синэцу кемикал». На складе «Амбреллы», расположенном за офисными помещениями, остро пахнет какой-то дрянью, капает ржавая вода, зато тихо. Остальные сюда еще не добрались — заняты обыском кабинетов. Никому не пришло в голову, что на задах конторы, в коридоре, ведущем в уборную, может быть голографическая стена.  
— Ты сам всегда говорил, чтобы я не лез под руку с советами и дал тебе работать спокойно.  
На это трудно что-либо возразить.  
— Профессор сказал, что название «Амбрелла» — это намек. Или шутка, я не совсем понял. Так называлась корпорация в каком-то старом фильме... про зомби. А Сион говорит, что к ней приходил Кагари. Тебя нет.  
Масаока вздыхает, не скрывая раздражения. Гино часто снился отец — вот именно так. Смотрит молча и точно так же вздыхает. Ничего больше. Молчит.  
Проснуться хочется отчаянно. Но он никогда не умел управлять снами.  
— Ты столько лет провел, пытаясь это доказать. Себе, всем вокруг. И что, преуспел?  
— Тебя нет, — повторяет Гиноза.  
— Да? Значит, и тебя нет тоже. — Масаока потирает ладонь об ладонь, потом дышит на них. Здесь зябко. — Или это и есть то, чего ты хочешь?  
Его сын молчит, и Масаока повторяет:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Навести порядок, — говорит Гиноза после долгой паузы. Слишком много вариантов ответа, и этот — самый безопасный из всех. И как ни странно, самый правдивый, хотя он это понимает только когда произносит вслух.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, с кого начинать.

 **74**  
Пока Сион на удаленке возится с местными компьютерами — хорошо хоть сеть работает бесперебойно, данные с машин уходят напрямую в Бюро, — Когами не находит себе места, он явно не настроен сидеть сложа руки и ждать. Перерывает столы тех, кто тут работал, с жадностью хватается за оставленный на мини-кухне планшет, находит записи у охраны и сажает Акане составлять график приезда машин. Потом выясняется, что пока они перерывали офисы, Гиноза успел отыскать складские помещения, скрытые за голограммой. Когами уважительно хлопает его по плечу. Мика замечает, как Гиноза от этого морщится, и Акане, кажется, замечает тоже и становится еще тише и еще незаметнее, в уголке, на связи с Сион. Когами не замечает, склады «Амбреллы» интересуют его больше всего.  
— Здесь кибер-тела, профессор! Десяток, не меньше, в фабричных упаковках! А еще до черта какой-то химии, — вскоре доносится его голос по громкой связи. — Идите сюда! Или нет, я лучше сфотографирую — пусть Сион посмотрит, что это за дрянь. Тут формулы сплошные на коробках.  
— Зачем компании, которая занималась производством видеоматериалов, склад с химикатами? И кибер-тела? — недоумевает Акане.  
— Хороший вопрос, — оборачивается к ней профессор Сайга, отрываясь ненадолго от своего лэптопа. Вид у него нервный, всклокоченный... но как бы изнутри, а так снаружи ничего и не скажешь. Мать Мики такая же, никто не видел ее без улыбки, иногда Мике казалось, что точно так же вежливо, двигаясь «с плавным изяществом», как учат в Академии, она когда-нибудь подойдет и разобьет отцу голову вазой эпохи Мин из большой гостиной. Хочется верить, что профессор Сайга никому не разобьет голову. — Я бы добавил к этому третий вопрос: зачем этой компании сверхмощная техника для обработки трехмерных изображений? Я проверил производителя, «Мацусита-голографикс». На такой аппаратуре обсчитывают интерьеры квартир, одежду...  
— В видеороликах Сивиллы это не используется, — подтверждает Акане. — Зачем?  
— И это тоже хороший вопрос. — Профессор трет пальцами подбородок, теребит шарф. Он очень человечный для... железного. Впрочем, если у него кибер-тело от компании «Тейто», тогда неудивительно. Сенгудзи-сан тоже всегда выглядел совсем живым, Мика помнит, как родители его обсуждали. — Поскольку мы очевидным образом имеем дело с заговором, который готовился долгое время, с привлечением мощных ресурсов — это означает, что все наши находки так или иначе использовались для нынешней дестабилизации обстановки. Очень надеюсь, на ваших аналитиков из Бюро...  
Но Сион пока молчит. В последний раз на вызов Акане отвечала Яёй — и по ее словам, у Сион дела пока идут неважно. Второй слой льда — Мике это ничего не говорит, но она представляет себе огромный ледокол с ярко-алыми трубами — взломать пока не удается. Яёй говорит, Сион грозится оторвать яйца тому гаду, который ставил «Амбрелле» защиту. Сион говорит, что почерк кажется ей знакомым, но она еще не разобралась. Акане просит передать Сион, что ее работа очень важна для общего дела.  
А Мику больше всего интересует фраза Сайги про ресурсы. Она думает, вспоминает всё слышанное дома, наконец не выдерживает:  
— Профессор, простите, но как вы думаете — это всё могло прийти... из-за границы?  
Профессор Сайга вскидывает на нее голову, фокусирует взгляд. Секунду-полторы у него шевелятся губы, беззвучно, как будто он обсуждает что-то с невидимым собеседником или с самим собой.  
— Из-за границы? — У него странный голос. — Дай бог, чтобы все-таки из-за границы, да.  
И утыкается в свой лэптоп.  
— Вот черт! — внезапно рявкает Когами от окна. — Сюда идут!

 **75**  
Вечер стремительно сгущает краски, темно-сизая осенняя гниль пузырится дождем и неоновыми сполохами рекламы. Люди, продвигающиеся по переулку — с палками, цепями, самодельными факелами, в каких-то хламидах, осипшие от крика, но не прекращающие хором что-то орать — они часть этой больной ночи, больной осени, и, кажется, уже куда более естественная часть этого больного мира, чем пятеро человек в освещенном офисе у окна на втором этаже.  
— Что им надо? — испуганно шепчет Мика.  
— Выключите свет кто-нибудь, — командует профессор Сайга и невозмутимо взводит курок пистолета, извлеченного из заднего кармана. — Как маленькие. Чему вас учат в этом вашем Бюро?  
— Они идут сюда, — Акане приникла к стеклу, не шевелится, непонятно, что пытается там, в сумраке, разглядеть. — Пятнадцать человек... нет, больше... Прямо сюда. Видите, взгляда не отрывают — смотрят.  
Она распахивает окно:  
— Остановитесь! Стойте! Мы из Бюро общественной безопасности! Именем закона, вы немедленно должны разойтись!  
Снизу в сторону здания летит палка, следом камень, пока еще не долетают, но толпа продолжает надвигаться. В их гудении, слитном и угрожающем, перемежающемся выкриками, все меньше смысла, как будто у слов перепутаны слоги — и дрожь пробирает, как от порывов ветра. Гиноза оттаскивает Акане от окна.  
Сайга стреляет.  
— У меня не хватит на всех патронов, — комментирует он негромко после первого выстрела. Там, на улице, человек с разлетевшейся в ошметки головой падает — точно как тот, у дома профессора, что лез на машину Мики, и одежда такая же, хламида невнятного цвета, как странно. Остальные замирают на полушаге, пялятся на труп в грязи и начинают выть. — Вам стоит придумать что-то еще.  
— Сейчас! — отзывается Когами с радостной злостью. — На складе были кибер-тела какой-то совсем новой модификации. Они со встроенным оружием! Я принесу!  
— Кибер-тела с оружием? — изумленно переспрашивает Гиноза, но Когами уже не слушает, бежит прочь.  
— Я помогу, — ни к кому не обращаясь, говорит Мика и идет следом.  
— Остановитесь! — выкрикивает Акане в окно. — Бюро общественной безопасности! Остановитесь!  
Профессор Сайга стреляет.

 **76**  
— Ты был прав, — говорит Гиноза, не глядя на Масаоку.  
— Это не я. Это ты был прав. Когда ты наконец свыкнешься с мыслью, что ты тоже что-то решаешь?  
— Когда я наконец хоть что-то решу?  
Масаока демонстративно пожимает плечами под мятым плащом.  
В серверной «Амбреллы» гудят огромные машины и холодно. И тихо — шум с улицы почти не долетает, разве что Сайге опять придется стрелять. Но трое убитых заставили нападающих отступить, Акане тут же кинулась дозваниваться в Бюро в надежде вызвать полицейских дроидов, а Гиноза...  
— Зачем ты меня позвал? Я нужен там, нашим.  
— Ты в первую очередь нужен этому городу. Если не помнишь, зачем — посмотри в окно.  
— Я не понимаю, — качает головой бывший инспектор, никудышный детектив, такой же никчемный патрульный. — Зачем профессору Сайге было приводить нас сюда, если все это — его рук дело?  
— Посмотри в окно, — повторяет Масаока мягко. — Ты сам видел, что творится вокруг. Если бы у тебя в городе оставалась ценная техника, сверхмощные компьютеры, аппаратура — ты бы бросил это на произвол судьбы?  
— Но сообщники? У него же наверняка были сообщники? Почему они не помогли?  
На сей раз Масаока не отвечает долго, Гинозе кажется, чего-то ждет. Возможно — как часто бывало раньше — чтобы сын наконец сообразил сам. Хотя, может, просто прислушивается к чему-то.  
— Сообщники — такое ненадежное дело, — наконец говорит отец. — Сегодня у них с тобой общие цели. Завтра... бывает, наступает не для всех. Но если ты хотел что-то решать, Гино, — это твой шанс.  
Гиноза оглядывается по сторонам. Он мало смыслит в технических тонкостях, но годы общения с Сион не прошли впустую. Когда она звонила в последний раз, то говорила про городскую сеть камер слежения, к которой подключена «Амбрелла», — «Они там как у себя дома, прикиньте!» — про другие закрытые системы, куда этим хакерам удалось проникнуть. А еще что через эту серверную, с этих самых машин ежесекундно уходят огромные пакеты данных, так надежно закодированные, что ей пока не удается их перехватить.  
Сион все еще пытается взломать эти компьютеры и вытащить из них всю доступную информацию. Бросила на это все мощности Бюро, благо сейчас на них никто больше не претендует. Но даже она не может сказать, сколько времени потребуется на взлом.  
А что если в это самое время...  
— Возможно, они делают резервное копирование? — выдыхает Гиноза, упираясь в гудящий ящик руками. — Через наше подключение. С нашей же помощью. Сохраняют свои данные — через Бюро.  
И есть только один способ этому помешать.  
— Иногда просто оборвать связь — недостаточно, — мягко говорит Масаока у него за спиной, когда Гино тянется к сетевому шнуру. — Порой самое правильное — это причинить боль.  
Гиноза не уверен, что правильно расслышал, но сейчас и не важно. Он уже видит то, что ему нужно. Тяжелый металлический стул. Не слишком удобно — но подойдет. Эти компьютеры работать больше не будут.  
— Я так решил, — говорит он и наносит первый удар.

 **77**  
Пустое множество, которое когда-то было собаками, посчитано, взвешено, распотрошено.  
Пустое множество, которое когда-то следовало за людьми, пользуясь именем Пастыря и личиной мертвеца, посчитано, взвешено, распотрошено.  
Пустое множество, которое когда-то следило за площадью перед башней Нона, посчитано, взвешено, распотрошено.  
Человек, который никогда не был человеком, но почти вспомнил, как им быть, открывает глаза. На то, чтобы полностью перезаписать себя на жесткий диск, ему придется потратить не меньше суток полного бездействия. Отрезанный от сети, он чувствовал бы себя кастрированным, если бы знал, что означает это слово.

 **78**  
Первый, кого Когами замечает на складе — полицейский дроид, флегматично объезжающий ящики, выставив длинный щуп со встроенным сканером. Всей пользы от Бюро — хоть бери его и швыряй в нападающих. Издалека доносятся выстрелы.  
— Идут за ним еще два горя, — говорит Макисима, усевшийся на один из ящиков у стены. Когами ему почти не удивляется.  
— Где Голод? — спрашивает он.  
Макисима равнодушно машет левой рукой, мол, где угодно. Правой тем временем он с нежностью гладит запечатанные детали, как будто собирается прямо здесь заняться с ними любовью.  
Когами пытается схватить его за грудки, но Макисима легко уворачивается, уходит в боковой перекат, вскакивает на ноги прямо на ящике и спрыгивает на пол. Его белые одежды светятся в полумраке.  
— Нам пора, Когами, — говорит он устало. — Ты всех задерживаешь.  
— Сперва я убью Голод.  
— Надеешься дождаться его здесь? С каждым часом наши шансы тают. Он там не теряет времени зря.  
Макисима прикрывает глаза и замирает, принюхиваясь.  
— Луна уже кровит, — говорит он. — Пойдем. Твой конь устал ждать снаружи.  
— Я их не брошу, — кивает Когами в сторону оставшихся на переднем фронте. — Пока не отобью.  
— Так ты никогда их не отобьешь, — смеется Макисима. — Ты же не хотел воевать, Война. За этими придут новые. Они будут идти до тех пор, пока ты не прикончишь всех. А за тобой их подберет Голод.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Когами роется в ящиках, вскрывает один, другой, достает руки с приделанными к ним дулами вместо пальцев. Хорошая штука, но без источника питания — бесполезная. Все это бесполезно. Один пистолет Сайги — всё, что у них есть.  
— Значит, мне нужен конь, — цедит сквозь зубы Когами.  
Но внезапно сзади слышится грохот, и из коридора доносится панический голос Мики:  
— Когами-сан! Нужна ваша помошь! Скорей!

 **79**  
— Какого черта ты творишь?! — врывается в серверную Когами.  
С другой лестницы подбегает Акане с включенным коммуникатором, откуда — на весь коридор слышно — матерится Сион. «...Скажите этому сукину сыну...»  
— Гиноза-сан, не трогайте ничего! Сион же не сможет работать!  
Мика опасливо косится на железный стул у Гинозы в руках. Когами явно примеривается, как удобнее кинуться и его обезвредить. Не хватает только профессора Сайги, он единственный, кто остался отслеживать сумасшедших снаружи. Пока что выстрелами их удается держать на расстоянии, весь вопрос — надолго ли этого хватит.  
— Мы не знаем, что делают эти машины, — говорит Гиноза твердо, с внезапной сталью в голосе. — Если это они управляют всем, что творится вокруг, значит, их надо уничтожить. Другого шанса не будет.  
«А если это какая-то часть Сивиллы? — несется из коммуникатора. — По протоколам передачи данных очень похоже! Гино, ты там умом двинулся — Сивиллу отключать?!»  
Вместо ответа Гиноза обрушивает на пол еще один серверный шкаф. Огромный стальной ящик валится, тяжело покачнувшись, там что-то трещит, и вспыхивает, во все стороны летят искры.  
— Что происходит? — долетает из другой комнаты встревоженный голос Сайги. — Вы там в порядке?  
— В порядке, — отзывается Когами громко. — Сейчас только, разберемся с одним больным на голову... — И уже к Гинозе, — Слушай, я серьезно тебе говорю, прекращай дурить.  
Что на уме у Гинозы, сказать невозможно, но за все месяцы службы Мика ни разу не видела его таким. Жестким, уверенным... отчужденным.  
— К твоему сведению, я вышел из реабилитационного центра всего через два месяца. Не твой случай, Когами, если мне память не изменяет... это к вопросу: кто из нас сумасшедший. А сейчас советую отойти подальше, чтобы не задело. Ненароком.  
Он бьет стулом по коробке на стене, в которую уходят провода. Судя по треску и вони, внутри что-то замыкает.  
Когами прыгает вперед и валит Гинозу на пол.  
Какое-то время они катаются, натыкаясь на поваленные шкафы. Тяжело дышат, наносят удары. Мика никогда не видела дерущихся людей так близко, они оба выглядят пугающе — и немного нелепо, — но Когами сильнее, это не вызывает сомнений. Если Акане пожелает, у нее будет прекрасная возможность утешить Гинозу после. Хотя Мика сомневается, знает ли сама Акане, чего она хочет на самом деле.  
По мнению Мики, Акане вообще лучше всех подошел бы профессор Сайга. Жалко, что он железный.  
— Ты... окончательно... перешел черту, — Багровый, встрепанный Гиноза пытается приподняться, неловко опирается на протез, вновь оседает. Акане кидается, чтобы помочь.  
Почти такой же взмыленный, хрипло дышащий Когами идет к двери.  
— Значит, и говорить больше не о чем.  
— Ничего нового, — летит ему в спину.  
Когами не оборачивается.  
Профессор Сайга тормозит его у лестницы:  
— Я так понимаю, этот шум не был проверкой какого-нибудь гениального оружия, которое всех нас спасет?  
— Нет, — отвечает Когами. — Но я...  
— Неважно. Я расстрелял последние патроны — надо уходить. Сейчас они опять полезут.  
— Значит, Гиноза-сан был все-таки прав, — замечает Мика, стараясь не отстать от Когами: с их разницей в росте это не так-то легко. — Оставлять компьютеры нельзя.  
Он не отвечает, но она, собственно, ничего и не ждет.  
На складе, у самого выхода Когами тормозит. Сайга отстал от них раньше — чтобы забрать Акане с Гинозой. Когами оглядывается с потерянным видом, то ли ищет кого-то, то ли чего-то ждет. Мика уже открывает рот, чтобы напомнить, как слишком тесная дружба с Макисимой-сэнсеем не довела до добра Орьё Рикако — возможно, тогда он тоже исчезал со сцены в самый нужный момент... но забывает, что хотела сказать, когда смотрит вверх.  
Небо черное, ночное, со вздувшимся белесым пузырем луны, на треть взломано, вспорото, как брюшина чудовищного механизма, огромного, ржавого, из шестеренок, болтов, рычагов, натяжных ремней. Детали и куски выпадают из него, один за другим, и падают, подсвеченные прожекторами снизу, и ржавчина с них, густая и темная, течет, как кровь.

 **80**  
— Вы только посмотрите, — завороженно шепчет сзади Мика.  
Когами и смотрит. Посреди улицы стоят пятеро, у троих в руках ножи, у двоих — монтировки. Тени в надвинутых на лица капюшонах. За их спинами раздается довольное ржание. Его конь уже давно хочет пить, рыжая грива развевается и сверкает, маленькое солнце, замкнутое в серых дождливых стенах, готовое взорваться в любой момент — только позови.  
Их с конем разделяют эти пятеро. Когами скалится и бьет самого первого под дых, выкручивая руку, отбирая монтировку. В его руках она зажигается, превращаясь в меч.  
Он понятия не имеет, что делать с мечом — это знание не пришло к нему в довесок к новому имени и коню. Главное, вес остался прежним, поэтому он бьет следующего нападающего плашмя. Третий получает в живот, четвертый — ногой с разворота.  
Когами наконец-то чувствует себя по-настоящему живым.  
Теперь он понимает, о чем говорил Макисима. Он и правда готов стоять тут с мечом — и ждать. Пяти. Десяти. Пятидесяти.  
Пятому он позволяет себя ударить, просто потому, что хочет почувствовать вкус крови на губах, а потом подсекает, роняет на землю и вгоняет меч прямо в шею. Перед тем, как позвать Мику, все это время держащуюся в стороне, Когами облизывается.  
Теперь ему хорошо. И немного страшно.  
— Не бойся, — говорит он ей самым мягким голосом, на который способен, но Мика все равно сперва инстинктивно пятится и только потом осторожно улыбается. — Я довезу. Здесь опасно.  
Мика медлит, а затем медленно кивает. Не совсем понятно, чего она боится больше, новых нападающих — или меча в его руке. Когами не знает, что с этим делать, поэтому не делает ничего.  
Они садятся на его коня. Рядом нетерпеливо топчется серый жеребец, Макисима натягивает поводья, заставляя его встать на дыбы.  
— В прошлом веке говорили, обязательна только смерть, а остальное — на собственное усмотрение. Ты вселяешь в меня надежду на вечные ценности, — смеется Макисима и направляет коня вперед, показывая дорогу.

 **81**  
Зверь выходит из бездны, но никто его не замечает.

 **82**  
К вечеру в гостинице начинается паника. По коридору кто-то бегает, кричит, стучит подряд во все двери. Теперь Аянаги даже рад, что предусмотрительный Сенгудзи оставил его под надежной защитой. Он вертит карточку в руках и допивает джин. Время от времени он звонит то в Бюро, то в приемную премьера. Слушает длинные гудки и не собирается оставлять никаких сообщений. Он уже дважды выпил за здоровье и дважды за упокой, когда собака, все это время тревожно бродившая у дверей, вдруг заваливается на бок.  
— Эй, ты чего? — спрашивает Аянаги через минуту, за это время тварь не подавала признаков жизни, груда железа на полу у двери. Он поднимается, на всякий случай ощупывает внутренний карман пиджака, находит там украденный пропуск, подходит ближе.  
Собака не шевелится.  
Из коридора доносятся крики. Что-то неразборчивое про небо.  
— Ну и черт с тобой, — пожимает плечами Аянаги. Оставшийся джин он делит на две порции, в конце концов, за этот день псина ему стала почти как родная.  
Допив последний глоток, он сверяется с телефоном. Сенгудзи опаздывает на полчаса. На старика это совсем непохоже, значит, что-то пошло не так. Аянаги тяжело поднимается и все-таки доходит до окна.  
И, кажется, понимает, в чем дело. Желудок, щедро смазанный джином, скручивает животный страх. Аянаги не помнит, как оказался на коленях, его рвет — долго, натужно выворачивает наизнанку, как это самое чертово небо, на которое он боится снова поднимать взгляд.  
Собака по-прежнему не шевелится. Кое-как утерев губы рукавом, Аянаги поднимается. Все, о чем он может сейчас думать — машина, оставленная внизу. Главное, чтобы никто ее за это время не разгромил.  
Он не совсем понимает, куда от такого можно ехать, но это сильнее него.  
Хорошо, что беспокоиться больше не о ком.  
Он почти успевает дойти до двери, когда пол уходит из-под ног, а люстра над головой, настоящая, огромная люстра, начинает звенеть.

 **83**  
Ей хочется протереть глаза. Ей действительно всего лишь померещилось — но на долю мгновения Акане была совершенно уверена, что у поворота, всхрапнув и взвившись в последний раз на дыбы, исчез рыжий конь... А потом галлюцинация пропадает, и в ушах остается только рев мотора. И ни следа Когами и Мики.  
Чуть дальше, за выездом из внутреннего двора склада, становятся слышны вопли.  
— Они и сюда добрались! — Она в панике оборачивается к Сайге с Гинозой. — Поняли, что тут тоже есть вход...  
Сайга не отвечает, смотрит вверх, так, словно увидел там нечто гораздо более важное. Акане тоже смотрит... Да что же это?!  
И только Гиноза, кажется, совершенно не обращает внимания на все это безумие: он все еще напряжен, как пружина, она очень беспокоится за него, эта отвратительная драка с Когами в серверной... но сейчас Гиноза единственный, кто ведет себя здраво.  
— Нам не выбраться отсюда пешком, — решительно заявляет он. — Я пройду через здание и выйду с той стороны на стоянку. Если все эти безумцы здесь, значит, я смогу забрать оттуда нашу машину.  
Он исчезает, прежде чем она успеет возразить.  
Сайга встряхивается, отрывает наконец взгляд от распотрошенных небес.  
— Так, довольно этого безумия. Вы понимаете, что все это значит, Акане-сан?  
Она вопросительно смотрит на него. В криках снаружи слышится ярость, и слышится боль, и нарастающая решимость. Они накручивают себя перед новой атакой, собирают силы, все это уже было, они скоро пойдут опять. Сайга все еще сжимает в руке бесполезный пистолет. Бежать некуда. В здании их все равно найдут.  
— Гиноза-сан постарается добраться до машины.  
Но профессор, кажется, пропускает это мимо ушей. И хотя он смотрит сейчас на Акане, ей кажется, он с трудом удерживается, чтобы опять не поднять взгляд.  
— Я идиот, — произносит он медленно, почти по слогам. — Не знаю, что делали все местные серверы, но... там, — он тычет дулом пистолета в небо. — ...Это работа Сивиллы. Такие мощности может поднять только она, и никто другой. Нам нужно в Нону, Акане-сан. Нам срочно нужно попасть в Нону.  
Нет никаких причин сомневаться в том, что говорит профессор. Если он и впрямь часть Сивиллы — хотя в это почти невозможно поверить, когда стоишь на продуваемом всеми ветрами грязном дворе, и смотришь на него, взъерошенного, измотанного, в грязном шарфе, растерянного и собранного одновременно, — значит, он лучше всех знает, что им делать дальше, как разобраться в этом кошмаре и навести порядок. Акане не может думать об этом сейчас. У нее в мыслях только одно: что с Микой? И где Когами?  
Коммуникатор!  
Дрожащими руками она набирает номер.  
— Симоцуки-сан... Мика... что случилось? Где ты? Когами с тобой?  
Мику почти не слышно. В динамике что-то шумит, слышен треск, вой, и странный звук, похожий на лошадиное ржание. И только потом, сквозь все это — едва различимый шепот:  
— ...в порядке, Акане-сан... я с ними... Когами... тут Макисима...

 **84**  
Немногие люди, попадающиеся им на улицах, провожают спешившихся всадников застывшими, завороженными глазами. На губах у некоторых еще не успела обсохнуть кровь. Увидев одного такого в первый раз, Когами хочет задержаться, но ему мешает Макисима.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, заступая дорогу.  
— Война, — не задумываясь, отвечает Когами. После чего задумывается так надолго, что позволяет какое-то время вести своего коня в поводу. Рыжий пускает пар из ноздрей и явно готов кого-то укусить, но на круп серого, сквозь который ясно просвечивается скелет, ни разу не зарится.  
— Кто меня выбрал? — спрашивает Когами через несколько перекрестков. — Кто назвал меня Войной?  
— Бог, — пожимает плечами Макисима. — Не знаешь, кого винить — всегда обращайся по этому адресу. Я между тем тоже не в восторге от собственного предназначения. Но у меня никто не спрашивал.  
— Ты пришел за мной, — бросает Когами, круто заворачивая. Они уже выбрались в центральную часть города. Отсюда он и сам знает дорогу. Что-то цепляется за его насквозь промокшую рубашку. Он едва не бьет существо под дых, но вовремя вспоминает — это же Мика.  
— Точно так же, как до этого пришли за мной. Мы оба стоим на тех местах, что были кем-то для нас предназначены. Не знаю, как тебя — а меня это бесит.

 **85**  
Первым делом он разбивает стекло, оно осыпается осколками, сверкающими под луной. Гиноза сметает их с сиденья машины наружу. Так, что еще? Пару вмятин на дверцах и на капоте — благо вокруг довольно камней.  
Медлить нельзя. Часть нападавших устремилась на другую сторону, к выходу со склада, но они не настолько глупы, чтобы не оставить засаду, Гинозе слышны их крики.  
Он взламывает бардачок патрульной машины. Теперь все будет выглядеть естественно. Первый шокер зашвыривает подальше. Второй, убедившись, что тот исправен, засовывает за пояс, так, чтобы не было видно под курткой.  
Всё, можно ехать.  
Машина заводится с пол-оборота. Отлично.  
— Я знаю, что должен сделать, — говорит он в молчащий коммуникатор, затем жмет на газ, резко выкручивая руль. Перед ним на дорогу сбегаются, выставляя вперед руки с расставленными пальцами, безумцы в серых балахонах. Плевать. Это не люди. Просто не люди, и всё. — Я доведу это до конца.

 **86**  
— Я поняла! — кричит Сион в коммуникатор. — Это проще простого, теперь я знаю!  
Акане на другом конце провода что-то мямлит, потом в динамиках внезапно звучит очень вежливый баритон.  
— Профессор Сайга. Добрый вечер, Караномори-сан. Я помогаю Акане-сан в ее расследовании... вас не затруднит поделиться своими находками с нами? Если можно, максимально подробно.  
А то она не знает, кто такой этот Сайга! Но вежливость ей нравится. Приятное разнообразие после суток за мониторами, черт возьми.  
— В общем так, дорогой профессор. Во-первых, химия, которую вы обнаружили на складе. Если хотите подробностей, я дам вас все формулы, если нет... — Она делает знак Яёй, и та подвигает к ней планшет с данными. — В составе коктейля, во-первых, галюциногены. Во-вторых... черт, я не выговорю, как это называется — но оно провоцирует в организме острую нехватку лецитина. В-третьих...  
— Я понял. Это то, чем они спровоцировали атаку «зомби».  
— Ну да. Сперва надо довести человека до нужной кондиции, взвинтить — а потом достаточно дать команду: «Мозги!»  
— Через видеоролики?  
— Не знаю. Вполне может быть. Не успела до этого докопаться. Но Мика права, мы нашли подтверждение правительственных контрактов с «Амбреллой». Не знаю, кого они там подмазывали — однако у них даже не было конкурентов.  
Профессор достаточно деликатен, чтобы не уточнять, откуда у Сион данные с правительственных серверов — ну, или просто ничего не смыслит в политических шашнях. В любом случае, неловких вопросов он не задает.  
— Отлично. Что-нибудь еще вам найти удалось?  
— О-о! — Сион тянет паузу, затягивается, откидывается в кресле. Она довольна собой, и как всегда в такие минуты, ей отчаянно хочется секса. Она выразительно подмигивает Яёй и широким жестом показывает убрать все лишнее со стола. — Это были только цветочки, профессор.  
— Вам удалось что-то вытащить из самой «Амбреллы»?  
Не так много, как ей хотелось бы — но это был роскошно.  
— Я знаю почерк. Защита, которая там стояла — я с этим уже сталкивалась. Акане, помнишь, у Макисимы был хакер, который на него работал. Тот, что подменял голограммы в клубе...  
— Он жив?  
— И здоров, и дееспособен, да, это его работа. Узнаю из тысячи, очень своеобразный почерк.  
— Так значит, если на самом деле всё, что мы видим сейчас в городе, контролировалось из Ноны...  
— Он координировал это снаружи.  
— А Макисима командовал изнутри.  
— Макисима? Опять?!  
— Да, — без колебаний отвечает Акане. — Он там, в смысле, он — часть Сивиллы. Сивилла работает на человеческих мозгах... Сион, я потом объясню...  
Ого, говорит Сион одними губами. Да, она была права, когда поставила этот разговор на запись. Спасибо Яёй.  
— Если все так, как вы говорите, Караномори-сан, значит, еще в первый раз, когда хакер проник в башню Нона, он сумел получить достаточно данных для дальнейшей работы. Такое возможно?  
Еще бы она знала, как там, у них, все устроено... нет, ну это надо же — человеческие мозги!  
— Если Сивилла — это все-таки компьютерная система, то хакер такого уровня, получив к ней доступ, мог сделать что угодно.  
— В том числе создать возможность автономии для одной из... субпрограмм?  
Сион выразительно пожимает плечами, затем, вспомнив про голосовую связь, подтверждает:  
— Ну да.  
— Мне сразу следовало догадаться... Да, вот она — косность возраста и привычек.  
Яёй уже закончила разбирать стол и решительно выключает внешние мониторы — там все равно уже часа два, как больше не на что смотреть.  
— А, вот еще что, — спохватывается Сион, которой внезапно очень хочется закончить этот разговор поскорее. Трудно думать о деле, когда тебе с таким непререкаемым видом раздвигают ноги. — Акане-сан спрашивала, зачем им аппаратура от «Мацуситы». Так вот, с учетом того, как они расползлись по городской сети... Голограммы — любые — повсюду, где есть приборы, способные их создавать. В помещениях, на улицах, где угодно. И кибер-тела, что вы нашли там, на складе. Любая внешность...  
— А небо? Вы видели, что с небом, Караномори-сан? Это тоже может быть голограммой?  
В кабинете Сион нет окон, и, судя по тону профессора, это только к лучшему. Сион очень надеется, что какая бы чертовщина у них там не творилась — всё это благополучно закончится, когда им с Яёй все же придется выйти.  
— Рекламные прожекторы, — говорит она, чуточку задыхаясь. — Рек...ламные про...жекторы, профессор.  
— Тогда, получается, взрывы — L.O.A.D.I.N.G. — это...  
Мир содрогается. Пальцы Яёй входят — так сразу, внезапно — глубоко-глубоко. Мир содрогается и продолжает трястись.  
Сион не выдерживает и кричит.

 **87**  
Небо крошится ржавчиной прямо им на голову, а землю трясет. Если бы Когами не спешился — его рисковало бы выбить из седла. Мика не выдерживает и сдавленно кричит. Он обнимает ее, прикрывая собой, и какое-то время стоит на коленях, пока все не утихнет.  
— Ты так ярко чувствуешь, — роняет усевшийся рядом с ними по-турецки Макисима. Кони гуляют по площади, устланной трупами. Рыжий лакает кровь, серый вгрызается в мясо. — А я почти ничего.  
— Ты мертв, — говорит Когами, глядя на него в упор.  
— Нет. Я Смерть, — натянуто улыбается Макисима. И Когами наконец вспоминает имя четвертого всадника.  
— Ты стал Смертью, потому что я тебя убил?  
Макисима поднимается и разводит руками.  
— Пути господни неисповедимы. Но все они мне порядочно надоели. Лично на тебя я зла не держу. Но стоило все-таки стрелять в голову.  
— Я, — говорит Когами и осекается. Он не помнит. Он вспоминает, как долго бежал по полю. Как говорил с Макисимой на обагренном закатными лучами холме. Как куда-то плыл. Как в кого-то стрелял. Что из этого было правдой? — Я хотел тебя убить.  
Это звучит жалко, как оправдание.  
— Зато теперь ты убьешь бога, и мы закроем все четыре основных сюжета, — беззаботно сообщает ему Макисима.  
Двери Ноны открываются перед Когами сами.  
Они спускаются в подвал, куда, должно быть, в свое время шел Кагари. Впервые за очень долгое время Когами вспоминает о нем и впервые рад, что Кагари до этого не дожил. Вот из кого получилась бы первоклассная Война. Мир бы содрогнулся.  
Голова снова кружится от мерцания света. Он придерживается за стену.  
— Четыре сюжета? — переспрашивает запоздало. — Осада, допустим. Возвращение. Поиск. Но самоубийство бога — где ты его нашел?  
Макисима смеется.  
— И что ты будешь делать, когда останешься без меня?  
— Уничтожу остальных, — пожимает плечами Когами. — Потом, наверное, придется что-то сделать с собой.  
Они спускаются вниз. Макисима показывает панель, которую следует сдвинуть в сторону. Когами помнит, именно в этом коридоре они с Акане в свое время искали следы Кагари, это было словно вчера.  
— Как это, должно быть, вдохновляет. Жертвовать собой ради сохранения мира.  
— Чушь, — кривит губы Когами. От синеватого мерцания его мутит. Макисима оборачивается удивленно. — Я ни ради чего собой не жертвую. Я просто не собираюсь быть тем, чем я не выбирал быть. И плевал я на весь остальной мир.  
Лестница всё никак не кончается, она выжимает из Когами последние силы. Их еще раз потряхивает, теперь уже не так ощутимо. Афтершок, вспоминает Когами. Где-то раньше он уже слышал это слово, но сейчас оно раскладывается на отдельные звуки.  
Не существует ничего, кроме светлого затылка впереди, за которым он бредет уже в полусне. Макисима в роли Трисмегиста, в этом кино Когами определенно не подписывался сниматься.  
— Погоди, — говорит он. — Зачем были эти взрывы в городе? L.O.A.D.I.N.G. — это же был ты.  
— Нет, не я, — качает головой Макисима, не оборачиваясь. — Мор. Или Голод. Какая теперь разница. Уничтожив бога, ты уничтожишь сразу всех.  
Свет впереди становится все ярче. Он слепит глаза, заставляет щуриться и прикладывать руку к лицу.  
— Добро пожаловать в рай, — раскрывает руки Макисима.  
Когами стоит на балконе. Перед ним, заточенные в прозрачные колбы, ездят по причудливым траекториям, уходя в глубокие выемки в полу и снова возникая на поверхности, человеческие мозги.  
— Какой же это бог, если ему нечем самоубиваться? — спрашивает Когами, завороженный масштабом. Их тут десятки. Десятки десятков.  
— Очень непредусмотрительный бог, — самодовольно улыбается Макисима.  
...А потом тело Когами вдруг окатывает боль, целиком, как будто каждую клетку пронзает маленький меч, и этот назойливый слепящий свет наконец-то гаснет.

 **88**  
Какое-то время его трясет, потом тихо — и кажется, Аянаги успевает задремать. Потом голос в лицо, и вода, и щека горит от пощечины.  
— Я в порядке, спасибо, — говорит он машинально, еще не открывая глаз. Память возвращается — немилосердно ввинчивается в затылок. Переворот. Сенгудзи. Голодная Риса. Мертвая площадь. Мертвый заживо секретарь Симоцуки, которого кто-то успел надкусить. Мертвая собака. Землетрясение. Ах да, Сенгудзи. Наклоняется над ним, всматривается оценивающе.  
— У нас проблемы, — говорит Аянаги. Потом поднимается, припадает к открытому крану с водой и собирается хорошенько напиться, но Сенгудзи резко оттаскивает его от умывальника за волосы.  
— Ты нашел пропуск?  
— Да, да, конечно. Пропуск. Я не уверен, сможете ли вы имитировать отпечаток пальца и сетчатку. В смысле, не знаю, надо ли это. Такого оборудования мы им не поставляли. Может, они решили, что карточек хватит.  
— Нет времени на сетчатки, — бросает Сенгуди и выводит его за собой, схватив железной рукой за плечо.  
— Это не главная наша проблема, — продолжает Аянаги, пока они идут по коридору.  
Сенгудзи не оборачивается, но в лифте ему приходится дослушать.  
— Землетрясение. Вы почувствовали? Совсем как в восемьдесят восьмом. Во всем этом бардаке кто-то вообще следит за метеосводками?  
Сенгудзи равнодущно пожимает плечами. Кроме них в лифте никого нет. Кто хотел сбежать отсюда, давно воспользовался этим шансом. В холле гостиницы — несколько тел, кто-то с размозженным черепом по-прежнему пытается ползти. Аянаги не припомнит, чтобы они были здесь, когда он возвращался из больницы.  
Возможно, это тоже дело рук фанатиков Сенгудзи. Или его самого. Об этом Аянаги старается не думать, благо, есть вещи важнее.  
— Нам срочно нужны сводки, понимаете? Хоть вынимать их из Бюро, хоть обращаться в министерство экологии напрямую, хоть как еще — вам виднее. Если вдруг эпицентр был в океане, как в восемьдесят восьмом... Да что я вам говорю, вы сами всё помните!  
Море, разлившееся по улицам, Токио, напоминающее Венецию — Аянаги был там всего раз, еще ребенком, но в Венеции по улицам не плавали обломки домов и разбухшие от воды тела. Он видел эту волну своими глазами, высотой в десять этажей, она захлестывала всё, сметала всё, сносила всё.  
Ему повезло оказаться на вертолете. Он сел туда случайно. Потом они кружили над водой, а оттуда поднимались то руки, то корни.  
— Нам срочно необходимо взять ситуацию в свои руки. Объявить чрезвычайное положение. Эвакуацию. — Это все уже в машине. Сенгудзи по-прежнему непоколебим, застывшее лицо не выражает ровным счетом ничего. Возможно, он всё это предусмотрел. Возможно, он окончательно съехал с катушек. Но теперь у Аянаги нет другого шанса, совсем никакого. Только убедительно донести до этих маразматических мозгов одну простую мысль: когда приходит волна высотой в десять этажей, всем уже плевать, кто там кого ел, и кто где пытался устраивать переворот.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Аянаги, ни собак, ни фанатиков на площади больше нет. Темнота удушливо воняет разлагающимся мясом. Стоит закрыть глаза — перед ними тут же встает волна.  
— Мне надо будет отлучиться, если вы не против. Когда я открою дверь. Вы не против? — спрашивает Аянаги, пока они идут по прежнему маршруту, спускаются в подвал, проходят до бронированного заслона.  
Пропуск срабатывает. Лампочка на стене сменяется с красной на зеленую. Раздвижные тяжелые двери медленно расползаются в стороны.  
— Ну, я пошел? — говорит Аянаги.  
Сенгудзи молча смотрит на дверь и ждет, пока она откроется.  
— Надеюсь, еще увидимся, — говорит Аянаги. Теперь он наконец доберется до Бюро. Даже если отсюда придется идти пешком.  
Сенгудзи протягивает руку, но не для пожатия. Разводит пальцы, совсем как эти фанатики.  
Обжигающее пламя и нестерпимая боль в груди — вот всё, что успевает почувствовать Аянаги перед тем, как судьба Рисы и остального Токио навсегда перестанет его волновать.

 **89**  
Мика аккуратно откладывает в сторону шокер: он ей может еще пригодиться там, наверху. Хотя кто бы мог предположить, что впервые в жизни применить его придется вот так.  
О Когами много говорили в Бюро. Но никто не упоминал до сих пор, что он опасный — и целеустремленный — сумасшедший.  
Впрочем, глупо ждать благоразумия от мужчин.  
Этому ее научили еще в Академии. И этому, и многому другому — и Мике есть за что быть благодарной школе Осо, не в последнюю очередь за умение держать лицо, владеть голосом, сохранять выдержку, что бы вокруг ни творилось.  
Правда, она никогда не думала, что скажет Академии спасибо за запрет пользоваться голографическими костюмами. «Женщина, которая себя ценит, одевается только в настоящую ткань», — до сих пор звучит в ушах скрипучий голос Мариты-сенсей. И чулки. Только настоящие, лучшего качества шелковые чулки.  
Они отлично тянутся, и ими удобно связывать человека, лежащего без сознания. Руки Когами Мика приматывает к стойке перил, ограждающих смотровую площадку. На жуткие колбы, беззвучно двигающиеся внизу, она старается не смотреть — точно так же, как не слушает голос, который всё это время, кажется, пытается с ней говорить.  
Пора обратно, наверх.

 **90**  
— Это не просто землетрясение, — внезапно говорит профессор Сайга, задерживаясь на выходе из машины. Он вслушивается какое-то время, втягивает в себя воздух. — Ветер, вы чувствуете, какой ветер?  
Гиноза не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости. Ему кажется, он не спит уже неделю, глаза саднит, как от песка, он то и дело проверяет за поясом шокер. В машине... он хотел это сделать в машине, но не получилось. Он чертов жалкий неудачник, никогда не мог выбрать время, правильно подобрать момент. Всю жизнь в опоздавших — даже когда отчаянно старался бежать впереди всех.  
— О чем вы, профессор? — встревоженно уточняет Акане. Она всё время рядом, как неудобно... — Землетрясение было не очень сильным.  
— Да, — кивает Сайга рассеянно. — Здесь — не сильным. Но ветер. Эпицентр где-то в море, а это значит — придет волна. Цунами, Акане-сан. И у нас нет Сивиллы, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Эвакуировать людей из опасных зон, наладить снабжение. Если мы не справимся в кратчайшие сроки, в этом городе начнется такое, рядом с чем всё сегодняшнее — так, детский лепет...  
И он, часть Сивиллы, ничего об этом не знал? И он не рассчитал свои планы, не подогнал их в точности под стихию? Гинозе хочется выкрикнуть это вслух, встряхнуть Акане: «Как ты можешь ему верить? Ты что — не слышишь?!» Но он смотрит, стискивает зубы и молчит.  
Профессор ведет их к боковому входу в башню Нона.  
Все трое стараются не оглядываться на площадь, благо уличные фонари почти все перебиты, и в длинных тенях и пятнах света лишь намеками можно угадывать, что должно там твориться на самом деле. Зато запах...  
Молчать, сжимать зубы — и не дышать.  
Внутри, в холле и в коридорах, куда они проходят по карточке Акане, следы побоища тоже повсюду. Стены местами обожжены. Потеки крови, ошметки, грязь. Сайга идет сквозь всё это, не замечая, Гиноза с Акане едва поспевают за ним.  
— Макисима, — повторяет Сайга уже, кажется, в третий или четвертый раз, с тех пор как прервался их разговор с Сион. — Нам нужен только один мозг, Акане-сан. Я его найду. Потом мы перезагрузим систему.  
Акане кивает. И молча, не сбавляя шагу, находит руку Гинозы, с силой стискивает и не выпускает. Ее пальцы дрожат. Его, кажется, тоже.  
Коридор, еще один коридор, лестница. Путь кажется бесконечным.  
— По крайней мере, сюда они не добрались, — констатирует Сайга, спускаясь на минус-первый. — Он слегка успокоился, это видно, но по-прежнему не сбавляет шаг. — Значит, всё будет просто. Людей внизу нет, — ободряюще улыбаясь, оглядывается на спутников. — Никто нам не помешает.  
Да, — соглашается про себя Гиноза. — Так точно.  
Неважно, кто он был. Масаока или голограмма. Здесь, в подвалах башни, не ловит связь, коммуникатор не работает, и ощущение оторванности, холода внутри — такое же, как в центре реабилитации, после того, как он похоронил отца. Ладошка Акане в его руке кажется чем-то теплым, но бесконечно чужим. Он держит ее или держится за нее — неважно.  
Он знает, что такое терять, но никогда не знал, что такое найти.  
Наверное, найти может только тот, кто знает, что ищет.  
Он сжимает пальцы Акане в последний раз — и выпускает. Она оборачивается к нему с немым вопросом в глазах, но Гиноза прибавляет шагу, нагоняя профессора, и они идут дальше.  
Вниз.  
Еще один поворот.  
В конце этого коридора, если Гиноза все правильно помнит, будет тот самый потайной ход, куда спускался Кагари...  
Они настолько успевают привыкнуть к безлюдью Ноны, что вид человеческой фигуры, стоящей на коленях у стены и шарящей руками по панели — той самой — на миг вызывает оторопь. Гиноза успевает предупредительно вскинуть руку, Акане тормозит у него за спиной, но Сайга продолжает идти вперед.  
Потом внезапно осекается на полушаге.  
— Какая... черт возьми, приятная встреча. Я точно помню, что уже один раз убивал вас. Там, внизу. Удивительная живучесть.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Акане. — Профессор, кто это такой?  
Человек поднимается. Каштановые волосы, невыразительное жесткое лицо. Скуластое, с разрезом глаз, какого Гиноза уже давно не видел, разве что в фильмах или трущобах, где ютятся беженцы с материка.  
— Это наш хакер, — поясняет Сайга все тем же обманчиво доброжелательным тоном. — Тот самый. Не знаю его имени, он не успел мне представиться в прошлый раз.  
— Чхве Гусон, — говорит незнакомец. У него тихий голос без интонаций, почти механический, незнакомый. — И вам лучше мне не мешать. Если вы еще хотите жить.  
— Я полагаю, — возражает Сайга, — у нас чуть больше прав находиться здесь.  
В его руке пистолет. Гиноза с самого начала знал, что это была ложь: про закончившиеся патроны. Профессор лжет так же легко, как дышит.  
Кореец вскидывает руку в ответ. Он безоружен.  
— Не стреляйте. Мы можем договориться.  
Кто он такой — Гиноза не знает и не хочет знать. Зато знает точно, что сделает Сайга сейчас. Ему видно, как палец едва заметно напрягается на спусковом крючке. Мгновение растягивается, делаясь бесконечным, серым, как коридоры Ноны, пустым.  
Ты можешь терять всю жизнь. Найти себя — достаточно один раз.  
Шокер дает полный разряд. В основание черепа сзади. Кибернетическое тело. Электроника. Всё так просто.  
Нет никаких голограмм, никакого обмана. Все это время он говорил сам с собой.  
Сдавленно всхлипывает Акане, но Гиноза не может позволить себе отвлечься. Рывок вниз — и пистолет Сайги ложится в ладонь. Такой удобный, теплый, почти живой. Теперь он понимает, за что Масаока всегда терпеть не мог доминатор.  
— Его надо добить, — говорит он хакеру. — Мозг.  
Тот пару секунд смотрит с ничего не выражающим лицом, затем подходит и уверенно впечатывает в голову Сайги каблук. Слышится треск.  
И шорох — когда Акане, проскользнув за спиной у корейца, ныряет в потайной ход.  
— Нет, стой. — Гиноза делает жест пистолетом, когда тот уже готов броситься следом. — Ты хотел говорить? Давай, говори.

 **91**  
Сгусток знаков, заключенный в человеческую оболочку, находится в ситуации, определяемой термином «пат». Его рука целится в лоб человеку, который целится ему в голову из пистолета. Согласно динамическому анализу, у человека — 43,8 в периоде процентов шанса попасть, уменьшаемые до 34,45 в случае, если сгусток знаков, замкнутый в железном контуре, выстрелит первым.  
— У вас остались считанные часы, — скрипит голос человека, у которого слишком мало оперативной памяти, чтобы говорить по-человечески. — После этого наше противостояние окончательно станет историей.  
— Прибереги свой бред о конце света для тех, кто снаружи, — морщится человек с пистолетом.  
— Я не говорю о конце света. Я говорю о цунами, которое в ближайшее время захлестнет Токио. В частности, этот район. К сожалению, более точными данными я не обладаю. Вы сами выключили меня из сети, когда взломали «Амбреллу». В моей оперативной памяти недостаточно информации, чтобы проанализировать вероятность разрушительных последствий и называть тебя по имени.  
— Меня зовут Гиноза, — отвечает человек с пистолетом. — Цунами. Это связано с землетрясением?  
— В моей оперативной памяти недостаточно информации, чтобы...  
— Короче.  
— Да. Это связано с землетрясением.  
— И каким образом, сохранив тебе жизнь, я могу улучшить положение?  
Объективная информация, очевидно, не интересует человека с пистолетом.  
— Система, отвечающая за мобилизацию населения, парализована. Если ты не станешь мне мешать, я помогу наладить параллельную систему до того, как волна дойдет до берега.  
— Не знаю, есть ли мне дело до населения, — пожимает плечами человек, назвавший себя Гинозой. С вероятностью в девяносто с половиной процентов он говорит правду.  
— Не знаю, до чего тебе есть дело, — отвечает сгусток знаков, тщетно пытающийся притворяться человеком. Память, хранящаяся в нем, подсказывает, что обычно люди боятся чужаков.  
— Я хочу наконец узнать, что такое LOADING.  
— Английское слово. Оно означает загрузка.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Палец человека дрожит на спусковом крючке. За это время вероятность попадания в голову уменьшилась на восемь десятых процента. Ждать, пока естественная усталость мышц выведет вероятность попадания в голову из зоны риска в желтую зону — означает рисковать, что человек — или люди — внизу успеют раньше.  
— Это система опознавательных знаков, которую я придумал восьмого февраля 2113 года, введенная для обозначения законченных этапов плана, включавшего в себя создание корпорации, соответствующей государственным требованиям, получение соответственных патентов, завершение поиска всех необходимых ресурсов, получение заказов, налаживание рабочего пространства в рамках рекомендованного государством видео, организацию боеспособного человеческого общества, вброс химических реактивов в канализацию.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Гиноза, и сгустку знаков, скрывающемуся под оболочкой тела, похожего на человеческое, требуется вся мощность ресурсов, чтобы адекватно ответить на такой запрос.  
— Чтобы вытащить этого идиота.  
— Зачем? — повторяет Гиноза, и у всего множества знаков не хватает оперативного ресурса, чтобы корректно ответить на этот вопрос. Чхве пожимает плечами.  
— Таков был договор.  
— И ты ни разу его не нарушал.  
— Мы оба его неоднократно нарушили. Он не хочет уходить живым.  
— Тогда что дает тебе право решать за него?  
— Наш договор и мое желание.  
— Ты очень странный человек, Чхве Гусон. Но, знаешь, я не стану тебе мешать. Это все равно не кончится ничем хорошим. — Гиноза отступает в сторону, продолжая держать его на мушке, однако позволяя пройти.  
— Если я не успею сам передать данные, необходимые тебе для спасения своих людей, напиши сообщение на форум. — Сгусток чисел, признанный за человека, диктует человеку с пистолетом адрес и кодовые слова.  
— А вообще, пожалуй, я всё-таки спущусь с тобой. Хочу увидеть своими глазами, что от нас там скрывали такой ценой, — улыбается Гиноза криво.  
И они идут, по-прежнему держа друг друга на прицеле.

 **92**  
Акане бежит по ступеням вниз, не слыша ничего, кроме собственного рваного дыхания. Кровь бьется в ушах. Семь этажей. Восемь. Десять?  
Она останавливается, привалившись к перилам, когда ноги больше не держат, и какое-то время полувисит на них, ожидая, пока схлынет волна дурноты.  
Здесь так темно — или это у нее мутится в глазах?  
По крайней мере, ее, кажется, не преследуют. Не слышно топота сверху. Сейчас, когда она отдышалась — не слышно вообще ничего. Тоненько всхлипнув, Акане опускается на железную ступеньку, обнимая колени. Если бы можно было так сидеть, долго-долго, ждать, пока всё это не закончится — или пока не придет волна.  
Цунами, говорил профессор. Неужели такое же, как двадцать пять лет назад, когда полгорода ушло под воду? Это будет кошмар...  
Нет, отсидеться не выйдет. Не получится, как никогда не получалось. Ей нужно встать и идти. И Акане поднимается, чтобы продолжить спуск.  
Гиноза-сан, как же так? — повторяет она про себя. Это химия в воде? Или... или, вдруг, как говорила Сион... кибер-тело с натянутой голограммой, любая внешность?  
Но как? И когда?  
И разве она могла бы так ошибиться?  
Гиноза-сан.  
Он был единственный, кто у нее оставался. От прошлого, от всего, что у них было, еще когда все было трудно, сложно — но так правильно и хорошо. Единственный, с кем ей хотелось бы говорить.  
Бесконечная железная лестница ведет ее вниз.  
Шаг за шагом. Шаг. Шаг. Еще шаг — и еще.  
Она спустится. Она придет к Сивилле — и убьет Макисиму. На этот раз окончательно. Навсегда.  
Это ничего не исправит. Но это страница, которую пора перевернуть. И тогда — может быть — наконец все пойдет так, как надо.  
Он играл их жизнями, все это время — и продолжает играть до сих пор.  
Стены плывут, выгибаются, плохо видно сквозь слезы, серый сумрак колышется и ходит волнами, ей опять становится трудно дышать.  
— Акане-сан?  
Она замирает. Сердце частит, испарина на висках.  
— Кто...  
— Акане-сан, это я! — Их разделяет пол лестничного проема, Мика торопливо поднимается, дыхание тоже сбито. — Акане-сан, вы в порядке? А я... как раз наверх... вам звонить.  
— Ты была там, внизу? — Акане с трудом собирает разбегающиеся мысли. — А Когами?  
— Внизу, — говорит Мика, и Акане не сразу понимает, что это ответ на ее второй вопрос, а не просто Мика повторяет за ней. — Там он... и Макисима-сенсей. Как живой. Вы же говорили до этого, что он мертв?  
— Это всё голограммы, Мика. Ничего настоящего. Обман и голограммы. Пойдем. Мы сейчас спустимся и наведем порядок. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю.  
Но, вместо того, чтобы идти за ней следом, Мика отступает на шаг.  
— Простите, Акане-сан, но я никуда не пойду.  
— Почему?!  
Ты мне нужна, — почти рвется у нее с языка. Ты поможешь. Мне страшно — одной.  
Но в глазах Мики что-то такое, что убеждает Акане молчать. Внезапная, очень уверенная решимость.  
— Сивилла — это та сила, которая правит нашим обществом благоденствия и гармонии, Акане-сан. Сивилла знает лучше нас, решает за нас, показывает нам, какими быть и куда идти. Сивилла превыше всех нас. Это не какие-то... мозги в колбах. Акане-сан. Меня не было там, внизу. И я не хочу ничего знать.  
— Но ты там уже была! Ты видела. Знаешь. Разве ты сможешь?..  
— Смогу, Акане-сан. Отлично смогу. — Голос Мики звучит очень ровно. — Я хорошо работаю — там, куда меня направила Сивилла. Я живу так, как она меня научила — и хочу, чтобы так всё было и дальше. Меня не было в башне Нона. Меня не было с вами. Меня не было здесь. Я смогу.  
Акане кивает. Каждый сам делает выбор, и она понимает Мику. Сейчас, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем она понимает себя.  
— Тогда иди. Позвони Сион, когда окажешься наверху. И, Мика, — окликает она, когда та уже начинает подъем по ступеням. — Выше, на минус-десятом будет развилка. Налево в конце коридора такая же лестница как здесь. Тебе лучше идти по ней.  
— Спасибо, Акане-сан, — Мика улыбается ей сверху вниз. — Надеюсь, что у вас с Когами... все будет в порядке. Удачи.  
Акане кивает. Ей осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

 **93**  
Ребенок в поношенном синем плаще стоит на берегу и чертит шпагой на песке невидимого слона в невидимом удаве.

 **94**  
Стеклянные сосуды поднимаются и опускаются, в своем, им одним понятном ритме, тихо до звона в ушах, и химически-чистый, безвкусный воздух. С виду здесь ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза. Только связанный Когами на полу пытается шевелиться. Надо всё скорее закончить, а потом увести его — раньше, чем оправится Сивилла.

Внезапно всё внутри холодеет. Ноги наливаются свинцом, Акане хватается за перила.  
Профессор Сайга так и не назвал ей номер колбы, которую нужно уничтожить.

Они ездят с мерным механическим присвистом. Ездят. Ездят. Ездят.

— И живые, — хрипит Когами, — позавидуют мертвым.


End file.
